SW5: The Pagemaster Adventure
by MWolfL
Summary: The team now travels to visit Miranda's friend Richard Tyler, only to find him in a mysterious library. They're all then transported into a cartoon world and get caught up in a dangerous adventure, one that will test Richard to the extreme.
1. An Unexpected Journey

Back at the resting spot, we waited for Ichabod Crane to appear. After his portal opened we didn't have long to wait, he came out, happy to be joining us. Just before we left, he waved good-bye to Katrina Van Tassel, who waved good-bye back. Numbuh 274 also arrived through my compartment and said that he wanted to be a Superwolf Friend too. Everyone welcomed him, especially our fellow operatives, and another compartment appeared curtesy of Boss.

Another portal opened, and we went through into Richard Tyler's World. Everyone marveled at being in an Alternate Main World, except for Harry, Ron W, and Hermione because of course their World is another Alternate Main World.

We soon arrived at the Tyler's home, and Rip and the others waited behind as I went over to ring the doorbell. Mrs. Tyler soon opened the door.

"Hello Miranda, it's great to see you again…." Mrs. Tyler began; she then paused as her face fell. "Oh no…. I'm sorry but we forgot that you were bringing your friends over. Richard has already left to pick up a pound of nails at Guttmann's Hardware Store for Alan."

Alan was Mr. Tyler's first name.

"Why does Alan need…oh no, don't tell me he's still working on that treehouse?" I rolled my eyes as my friends caught up with me.

"He's almost finished if you want to see how he's doing." Mrs. Tyler nodded.

The team and other Superwolves and I nodded back.

"Our forgetting that you were coming was actually weird, it just flew out of our minds somehow." Mrs. Tyler added as she led us through the house into the backyard.

We indeed noticed that the treehouse was nearly complete, though my fellow operatives thought it looked amateurish. That was only because Kids Next Door treehouses are more like tree mansions with high-tech security, weapons, and food devices (you should see the milkshake makers! Yum!). Mr. Tyler greeted us before looking apologetic.

"Sorry about sending Richard on that errand, I think my slight fall made me forget that you and your friends were coming over today." He said.

"Fall?" Nazz said sympathetically. "Are you all right?"

"Yeah, just a little thump thanks to a bucket and the ladder." Mr. Tyler muttered.

"Let me guess, the bucket hit you on the head and then you fell down with the ladder?" I guessed.

"Yeah, but don't worry no more fallen ladders for this treehouse." Mr. Tyler declared.

The team and other Superwolves and I noticed that he had hammered the ladder into the opening in the floor near the middle of the treehouse.

"You know he'll never go up there anyway." Rip said.

"Give him time, he might change his mind." Mr. Tyler replied.

"Oh well, it's okay we'll just catch up with Richard." I said. "I can track him down."

We left as we said good-bye, but to our surprise storm clouds suddenly blew in as the wind picked up.

"Please hurry and find him!" Mrs. Tyler called from the doorway. "Richard hates storms!"

"Don't worry!" I called back.

We left. Rip quickly put the domes up as rain started to pour down.

"Why won't Richard go into a treehouse?" Kit asked.

"Yeah," Numbuh Five agreed. "Treehouses are among the best things a kid could have."

"Richard follows statistics a little too well." I replied. "He's never really done anything that most kids normally do and overdoes it when he's trying to be safe."

The other Superwolves and the team shook their heads disbelievingly.

Soon we came to what looked like a homemade bike ramp, but despite the rain there were still some kids there.

"Hey, are you going to join Richard on the moon?" One boy teased.

"Aw go slide on some oil and land in a demolition area!" I snapped. "Idiots!"

"What do you see in him anyway?" A girl snapped back.

"A kinder heart than you guys obviously!" Rip retorted.

Some of the kids stuck their tongues out at us, but we couldn't retort because their parents suddenly called them inside.

"Heart-less roaches!" I called after them before leaving.

Some members of the team stuck their tongues out at the kids in agreement.

"Why do they act like that?" Clifford asked.

"They make fun of Richard just because he never joins them in anything and has a lot of safety gear." I explained. "A lot more than normal actually…."

"I didn't understand that joke about the moon…." Cleo interrupted.

"Huh? Oh, that was a reference to the way his bike looks." I explained. "Richard kinda put a lot of safety stuff on it."

"Where did that ramp back there come from anyway?" Kaya asked.

"Heh, the neighborhood kids set it up." I explained to my friends bitterly. "Richard's the only one who'll never try it."

The team and other Superwolves sighed and/or shook their heads. I could tell they both felt sorry for Richard in more ways than one.

"Say Miranda on the way back I'd like to try that bike ramp." Kevin said.

"Of course." I smiled. "Rip and I have done it before, it's a lot of fun."

As we continued on, the storm soon got to a point where no one should be outside at all: the thunder and lightning had arrived! Lighting struck the ground and trees all around us.

"Uh Miranda…." Goddard said awkwardly. "Miranda we're going to be struck by lightning!" He cried.

My friends screamed and ducked down, but I just calmly pressed a button on one of Rip's handlebars. A metal sheet shot up from Rip and hung over everyone like a flat umbrella. The lightning, instead of hitting us, hit the metal sheet and harmlessly passed into Rip.

"An electric guard." I grinned.

"Bloody brilliant." Ron W grinned back.

We continued on as I followed Richard's scent through a tunnel. We soon passed though a couple of stone pillars next to a path, and entered a forest. A bit further into the forest, we noticed a thick branch on the ground and a bike and helmet lying on the ground in front of a statue.

"Richard's bike!" I said.

"Even if you hadn't mentioned it I would've guessed as much." Kevin muttered.

Richard's bike had a metal plate with two headlights on it, but the plate part had almost broken completely off from crashing into the statue. The bike also had two backlights and a tall pole with a flag on it on the back. I suddenly caught a glimpse of a building, and as we neared it – passing Richard's reflector vest on the grass – I realized that it was a library. Or at least it seemed like one, especially with the two lion statues. Knowing that Richard was obviously inside, we decided to go inside too. Fortunately the stairs leading to the doors weren't steep, so Rip managed to handle them without any trouble.

I used my wand to open the door, and we went inside to find the librarian looking through books on a book cart. It didn't take long for him to notice us, and when he did we were surprised that he didn't seem shocked to see cartoon characters in front of him!

"Welcome to the library." He said. "Don't tell me, you're all here for a special kind of book."

"Uh…." Hermione began.

"Allow me to guess," The librarian interrupted. "I have a special talent for guessing what people need."

"Like not, considering you don't have any food handy." Shaggy muttered.

The other Superwolves and the rest of the team and I smirked at his joke, even though we knew that he wasn't entirely joking.

"You're in need of a fantasy." The librarian said, not hearing Shaggy. "Brave knights, mythical fairies, ferocious dragons."

"Thanks, but no…." Numbuh Three said.

"Adventure, of course, you're in need of adventure." The librarian interrupted. "Dealing with wicked demons, cutthroat pirates…."

"No, we just finished one…." Sheen said.

"Horror!" The librarian said; lightning took this moment to flash. "Horror! Evil demons, wretched monsters, haunted houses, graveyards."

"Ro ray, rorget rit!" Scooby said.

"Uh no, we're just looking for my friend Richard have you seen him?" I said quickly.

The librarian looked a little embarrassed.

"Uh yes he just came in to use the telephone." He said. "Proceed in a north-easterly direction through there until you come into the rotunda, and then go west through the fiction section, you'll soon catch up with him. Just follow the exit signs if you lose your way."

"Thank you…." I began before our screaming cut me off.

We were speeding out of control through the aisles!

Still screaming, we zigzagged through the aisles. Rip and I were shocked to find that neither of us could stop our wild ride!

"Miranda you don't have to be in this much of a hurry!" Snowy cried.

"I'm not doing this!" I snapped.

I then half dove so that my left leg was on Rip's seat while the rest of me hung at Rip's side.

"We're on a conveyor belt!" I said.

Shocked, everyone looked to the sides to discover that this was true! Jenny, apparently noticing something, extended her neck to look over us and gasped.

"Miranda look out!" She cried, pulling her head back in and pointing past me.

I looked and screamed! We were nearing the rotunda and heading for one of the pillars that circled the rotunda!

"Hang on!" I cried. "I can't stop this thing!"

We flew off the conveyor belt, crashed into the pillar, and screamed as we flew through the air! Rip pulled in the compartments as we flew out of them. He then tumbled and re-crashed into another pillar, and lay there dazed. The rest of us crashed into the floor and lost consciousness immediately. Camera quickly pulled into a wide shot high in the air, and saw that Richard too was lying on the floor unconscious! Unexpectedly, the room started spinning! The lights lowered as the room spun until the lighting had turned a grayish-blue all around us.

"How did the room do that?" Camera muttered to himself.

He then noticed that some of us were starting to wake up, so he quickly flew over.

"Hey, are you guys all right?" He asked as the last of us woke up.

"Yeah, I think so." Stitch said.

"Okay, who's the wise guy who pulled that stunt?" Mandy asked angrily.

"I don't know but when I get a hold of him…." Grim said angrily.

"Hello?" Someone called as his voice echoed; it was Richard.

"Richard!" I said, going over to help him up. "Are you all right?"

"Yeah, no cranial damage thank goodness." He said.

The lights started to come back on as we heard sword fighting and a galloping and neighing horse, but there was no one there who could've been causing the sounds…. We all froze as we looked around.

"Uh-oh." Richard said.

All of the aisles were dead ends!

"Looks like this library has trick walls." Scrappy said knowingly. "We encountered a lot during our mysteries."

"Don't worry, that doesn't mean that this is a haunted library." Fred said, noticing the look on most of our faces.

"Yes, a haunted library would have other features." Velma agreed. "For one thing the librarian back there would've acted as if this place was haunted."

Most of the rest of the team started to feel better, but then Lupin noticed something that worried even me.

"Guys!" He said. "Rip's gone!"

"WHAT?" We all cried.

"Rip Claw! Rip!" I cried desperately, running around.

No luck. We all stood still nervously, we never had an Adventure without Rip before! Plus it would've had to take powerful magic to take him away….

Suddenly, a drop of paint hit me on the nose as another drop of paint hit Richard on the hand!

"Huh?" Richard and some of the rest of us said as more drops of paint dripped onto the floor.

Looking up, we saw with shock that the mural was melting! Splashes of paint dripped down, causing us to jump from side to side. Richard threw off his rain jacket – which had gotten green paint on it – and we ran screaming towards an aisle.

"Okay not even magic paint is supposed to act like that!" Hermione said as we stopped at the end of the aisle.

"Or like that I'm betting." Tintin added nervously, looking at the pool of paint

The rest of us looked back, and grew wide-eyed: the paint had just formed the head of a dragon! We all gasped and ran away screaming as the paint flowed after us. Looking back now and then, we ran through the aisles, almost bumping into a bookshelf at one point before going around the corner.

"Help! Mister, mister, where's the exit?" Richard panicked as we ran out of the aisle.

Unfortunately, we ended up back at the rotunda!

Richard and most of the rest of us screamed as we looked down each aisle. We were trapped, the paint was coming from all directions!

"Help!" Richard cried.

We all screamed as the paint completely covered us!


	2. The Adventure Becomes Animated

After the paint somehow disappeared we slowly got up, amazingly all right considering that the giant wave of paint knocked us down.

"Weird," AJ said. "We should've been completely covered in the paint."

Okay, truthfully we probably also should've been suffocated by the paint, but you can't blame AJ for not wanting to mention that.

"Uh, maybe we are." Timmy said wide-eyed. "Look!"

Most of the rest of us did, and gasped as we noticed Jimmy N and his friends a bit away from us. When they got up and looked at each other, they screamed before looking wide-eyed at themselves. We caught up with them, and gasped at something else.

"Richard!" I gasped.

Richard looked at his hands with confused noises and gasps before staring at Jimmy N and his friends: all five of them were 2D just like we always were! Or, as Richard put it:

"I'm…we're…we're all cartoons!" He cried.

"You…all are illustrations." Someone corrected.

Startled, we looked to the aisle behind Richard and saw an old wizard carrying a very tall scroll as if it were a staff.

"Who…who are you?" Richard asked.

"I am the Pagemaster: keeper of the books and guardian of the written word." The old man said.

Some of us frowned suspiciously: the Pagemaster resembled Dumbledore a lot, especially with the beard, but he seemed to have a hissing accent like Voldemort's. Not unpleasant-hissing, but hissing all the same.

Richard suddenly gasped.

"You're the guy from up there!" Richard realized, referring to the mural. "Where are the others?"

"Why they're here of course! And all around." The Pagemaster said.

We looked around, but confusingly there was nobody else here. What was he talking about?

"Maybe you can show us the way out?" Richard said.

"Follow me." The Pagemaster replied as he started back down the aisle he came from.

"I-is that the way?" Richard asked.

"Oh, the only way." The Pagemaster replied.

Richard, the team, and the other Superwolves and I followed him until we reached the end of the first bookcase.

"Fiction, A-Z, where all is possible!" The Pagemaster said as he conjured a page right out of thin air; this didn't surprise us since we knew that he was a wizard from the start. "Where a boys imagination can take root and grow to incredible heights!"

This time we were not only surprised but also startled, because when the Pagemaster threw the page into the air it turned into a giant! We stared as the giant walked away.

"Where a boys' courage is a wind that moves him to discovery." The Pagemaster continued.

This time a Viking ship materialized out of nowhere! Richard and the team and other Superwolves and I ducked instinctively as the ship passed over our heads even though it was high in the air.

"And where your journey begins." The Pagemaster finished as book carts rolled in and picked us up for our second wild ride!

Beforehand, I had started to trust the Pagemaster because no evil person could be that wise, but now I was too angry to trust him.

"When I get my claws on you…!" I stopped because the Pagemaster was starting to disappear.

"To find your way home you must face three tests: horror, adventure, and fantasy." The Pagemaster said before disappearing.

"AND REMEMBER THIS! WHEN IN DOUBT, LOOK TO THE BOOKS!" The Pagemaster's voice then cried from nowhere.

"How do you stop this thing?" Richard cried.

Instead of replying, the team and other Superwolves and I screamed as we zoomed through the aisles and heard a couple of ghostly noises:

_"I am the Ghost of Christmas Past…."_

_"All the pirates shared a grave…."_

We all then screamed before crashing into a phone booth!

"Do to the storm, all lines have been temporarily disconnected." A recording on the other line said as the phone rested on the pile of books and Superwolves/Superwolf Friends. "Please try your call again later."

Richard moaned from the crash for a moment.

"This is not good," He said as he rested on the books next to the phone. "Definitely not good at all."

Ron W burst out of the pile with complete rage.

"Wait'll I get a hold of that guy!" He cried angrily.

The others gave out yells of agreement as they un-buried themselves. Eddy, however, came up with a laugh, and the other two Eds just had blank looks on their faces.

"I guess books aren't good for us after all!" Eddy joked stupidly.

Annoyed, as he always is by the Eds, Kevin slammed Eddy in the face with an exceptionally heavy book, causing Eddy to fly out of the pile and hit the shelves opposite us. Double-Dee and Ed, still with blank looks, went over to the mound of books that Eddy got buried in when he landed on the ground. Ed pulled Eddy out by the hairs, and Eddy spat the book that Kevin tossed at him out of his mouth. Everyone except for the other kids of the cul-de-sac stared at how that large book could fit into even Eddy's mouth, but then an angry voice snapped them out of it.

"Brigand! Belemnite! Bashi-bazouk!" An almost familiar voice yelled. "Blistering of blue bilious boiled and barbecued barnacles! Kleptomaniac!"

Everyone cracked up.

"I have to admit Haddock, you've got an interesting way with words." Dongwa laughed.

But then we all noticed that Haddock was nowhere to be seen. Apparently he was too deep in the pile to be able to come up right away.

"Ah uh-in ee." Haddock said just before he managed to make it out of the pile; a very thick book was in his mouth.

"What?" Billy said.

Haddock spat the book out of his mouth.

"That wasn't me." He repeated.

"Well if it wasn't you then who…?" Sagwa began.

Richard suddenly yelled in fright at Ron W, who was in front of him.

"Uh, Ron," Sheegwa said while looking horrified at Ron W. "There's a sword above your back."

Ron W looked, yelled, and leapt into the air. This caused the few books that were on his back to land in front of Richard.

"Where's the son of a sea biscuit knocked me from my crows nest?" The Haddock-like-voice, obviously the owner of the sword, continued as he brandished his sword in front of Richard. "Where's he be? Where's he be?"

The owner of the sword managed to uncover himself at this point, and everyone stared open-mouthed at a talking walking book that had the attire of a pirate! The pirate book noticed Richard first.

"So here be the lubber who knocked me on my poop deck!" The pirate book said angrily. "And with no apologies too!" He then hopped on top of an overturned book cart so that he could study Richard closely. "You fiction or nonfiction?" He asked.

"I'm, uh, Richard," Richard said nervously. "Richard Tyler!"

"What kind of a book would that be?" The pirate book demanded.

"Uh, I'm not a book!" Richard said.

"Got any proof?" The pirate book threatened as he held his sword under Richard's chin.

Richard pulled a small card out of one of his pockets.

"See? Here's my name." Richard said as he held out the card.

The pirate book gasped.

"A library card!" He said, his attitude immediately changing. "Oh, beggin' your pardon lad, I didn't know you was a customer."

"Uh, look, all we wanna do is get outta here." Richard said as he made his way out of the pile.

"A course ya do matey!" The pirate book said, following him. "We all do! But this is a library mate, not everything's as it seems…wait a minute 'we'?"

"Yeah, as in me and my friends." Richard said, pointing to the others in the book pile.

Most of them had managed to make it out of the pile at that point, and were helping the still-stuck ones out of the pile. Instead of saying anything, the pirate book looked at us as if he was wondering who we were.

A thunderclap suddenly sounded just before a ghostly noise spoke:

_Look to the books. Look to the books._

Richard and the rest of us were a little freaked, but the pirate book suddenly looked wide eyed at us as if he suddenly recognized us.

"You're the Superwolf Team!" He said, amazed.

Quite a few members of the team grinned: news of our existence has sure traveled fast among the different Worlds. But then, the pirate book immediately looked confused.

"I thought there were four of you wolves." He said.

"There are…Miranda?" Harry said.

Everyone had just noticed that I wasn't with them at all!

"Over here." I said bitterly.

Richard, the pirate book, and the rest of the team and Superwolves turned to the right and saw me lying on the bottom of a hole in the wall! Everyone else winced in sympathy as Hermione went over to check on me.

"Are you all right?" She asked.

"Yeah," I said sarcastically. "Fortunately the cart went through the wall before I did."

The Pagemaster had obviously left me in a bad mood, and the rest of the team immediately understood that.

Hermione, wondering what lay beyond the wall, felt around the other side of the wall and luckily found a light switch nearby. Something apparently in front of us at first scared us but then caused us to laugh, but the Eds screamed without any laughing.

"MONSTER!" They cried as they leapt into the air. "RUN AWAY!"

Hermione stopped them by tying them up with some ropes she conjured out of her wand.

"That's just a poster!" I snapped as Hermione used the ropes to spin the Eds back to the others.

Obviously, unexpectedly seeing a monster in front of us scared Hermione and I, but of course it didn't take the two of us long to recognize it as a poster.

"Come with me," The pirate book suddenly whispered to Richard. "I know the way out."

"But what about my…." Richard protested.

"They can take care of themselves, but we'd better get outta here." The pirate book interrupted, leading Richard down an aisle that was just next to us.

None of us overheard that….

"Considering the monster poster, this is obviously the horror section." I muttered.

"I wonder why it's been walled off?" Josefina said.

"I don't think it's really walled off, though it would be a good idea." Hermione said. "This section almost looks literally haunted…."

Suddenly, Hermione and I screamed at something else and ducked…and a rogue barking book soared through the air just where our heads were moments before! The book continued opening and closing on the ground as it barked some more, and then lay open and quiet on the ground. Recovering from the shock, I suddenly noticed a familiar smell about the floor.

"What the…hey Jenny, this floor is made of the same metal as you are!" I said.

"Gosh, she's right." Jenny agreed, confused, after analyzing the floor for herself.

It was at that bad timing that the book chose to release a glob of glowing green acid. To our horror, the acid burned completely through the metal floor with a few sizzles and some steam!

"Uh, Jenny," Tuck said nervously. "Aren't you supposed to be acid proof?"

Jenny only nodded as she stared at the hole wide-eyed with terror.

"Uh-oh." Brad said.

I cautiously went over to the book, and after a moment's hesitation, closed the book. There was no title, only an imprint of a familiar looking hat.

"Sherlock Holmes's hat?" I said before suddenly turning nervous.

"Uh-oh," Velma said. "Sherlock Holmes dealt with one dog only and that's…."

A dark shape burst out of the book and landed in between the hole in the wall and the book pile. It was an evil looking demon dog with glowing red eyes and glowing green acidic foamy saliva!

"The hound of the Baskervilles!" I cried. "Run!"

With a scream, the other Superwolves and the team and I all ran and went through an aisle. The rest of the team luckily got out of there in time, because the hound had just attacked the book pile! It ferociously shook a few books as its saliva burned through them! The hound then started chasing us.

"Uh Miranda," Jenny said. "I know you're dog friendly but…."

"Go ahead." I replied. "That's a demon dog after all, not a real one."

A laser gun came out of one of Jenny's arms, and she used it to blast the hound out of existence. The team and other Superwolves and I stopped for a second to see the results, but to our great shock the hound was completely intact without even a scratch!

"That's never happened before!" Jenny gasped, horrified again.

"Pick up the pace everyone!" I cried. "This hound's laser proof!"

We ran even faster, until we started slipping on a very wet part of the floor. Fortunately it was only water, but the strange part was that it seemed to be coming from an aisle that was being attacked by a giant squid! We managed to keep our balance as we slid past that aisle, until the Eds tripped and bumped into us. We slid into a wall, but fortunately Cosmo and Wanda managed to set up a crash pad on the wall and floor so we didn't get hurt.

"Thanks guys." Timmy said as we fell onto the crash pad on the floor dazed.

"Anytime." Cosmo and Wanda said.

"EDS!" Sarah cried angrily before attacking them; when she finished, we saw that the Eds were tied up in a humongous bow!

"I'm not even going to ask how you did that." Sam said, shaking her head.

"Say, how long does it take for them to get out of that position?" I asked Sarah; I was already very used to this sort of thing.

"A few minutes." Sarah replied.

"Well we can't wait that long." I said as I untangled the Eds with my wand.

We then paused for a moment, but the hound didn't appear. We didn't even see another glob of acid saliva...


	3. True Horror!

"So, uh, who's going to be brave enough to check on the hound?" Ron W grinned.

He was only joking of course, so we played along by pretending to look at him as if he had lost his mind.

"Are you crazy?" Clover smiled.

"I'll do it." Ichabod said bravely.

Even I stared at that.

"He must've recovered quicker than I thought." I muttered under my breath.

"Huh?" Carl said.

Before I could explain what I meant, we noticed Ichabod looking nervous and then confused.

"I think the hound gave up the chase." Ichabod said. "He's only getting another book."

"Huh, I wonder why." Jimmy E said.

The rest of us shrugged, except for Ichabod since he was still observing the hound.

Suddenly, Ichabod's hat flew into the air as his pigtail stood on end.

"Eadess orsean! Eadess orsean!" He wheezed, looking terrified, as he ran past us.

"Huh, last time he wheezed those words he ended up saying…." I began.

"THE HEADLESS HORSEMAN!" Ichabod screamed.

Everyone who knew the story suddenly paled in terror, but of course there were those who were confused – especially at the fact that I didn't even looked worried! That changed, however, when Danny's ghost sense was activated and he turned into his ghost form. Forget worried, now even I was terrified!

"Uh, who's the Headless Horseman?" Kaya asked.

"Er…well you see…." I suddenly froze in terror at something that had just appeared in front of us. "He is!" I cried.

The other Superwolves and the rest of the team looked and gasped! There in front of us was the Headless Horseman, larger than a regular horse and rider should be! The rider was dressed in black with a blood red cape, and fire where its head should have been…it even had glowing red eyes on the fire! The rider also had holding a fiery pumpkin with an evil face and burning red eyes in its left hand! The horse was just as scary as its rider, maybe even more, with flames for a mane and tail and fire burning where it's hooves should have been. Other than that it was an evil looking black color with glowing red eyes and flames and flares coming out of its mouth and nostrils! With a rear the horse screamed a whinny that could've been mistaken for thunder! The evil pumpkin laughed a cold, evil, blood-curdling laugh as we screamed before running away! Later we found out that even the Superwolf Watchers were terrified despite the fact that they were safe from the Headless Horseman.

The horseman galloped after us as we ran through the aisles, but fortunately it seemed slow for a large horseman ghost. As we ran, Danny flew above us and tried to aim properly for one of his attacks. When he finally got into the right position, he fired one of his largest ghost rays out of his hands at the headless horseman, but to our great horror the ray had no affect on the ghost!

"That's impossible!" Danny gasped, just as wide-eyed as Jenny was when she saw acid that could actually harm her.

Suddenly, the horseman fired the pumpkin right at Danny! Danny used another ghost ray, but it still didn't work, so he quickly put up his ball-shaped ghost shield, but the fire somehow managed to burn through it! Fortunately, the shield did lower the pumpkin's firepower, so it was easy for me to douse the flames off Danny. Unfortunately, the Headless Horseman's fire was too much for the water spell to work on him and his horse, even if my water spell was combined with water spells that my fellow Superwolves could conjure. Our only hope was to find a way to ditch the ghost.

"What does this guy want anyway?" Kit gasped, almost breathless.

"I was hoping no one would ask that." I moaned.

Everyone who didn't know the story stared at me as we continued running.

"He, er, well, he wants a new head." I explained, obviously not looking comfortable about having to say that.

That certainly caused the team and the other Superwolves to zip past me with another scream.

"Hey wait up!" I cried, running after them.

Still running, we dodged more fire pumpkins – we never bothered to find out how the horseman was getting new ones – until we heard screams right behind us. Timmy and his two best friends had fallen behind, and the horseman was almost close to being on top of them! Cosmo and Wanda quickly turned into mini-motorcycles, and Wanda picked up Chester and AJ while Cosmo picked up Timmy. Wanda and Cosmo then sped ahead before a pumpkin got them. Unfortunately, the next pumpkin almost met its mark and Cosmo and Wanda ended up spinning around! When Wanda stopped, she saw that Cosmo not only had spun but had also tumbled! He and Timmy were unconscious on the ground!

"Cosmo! Timmy!" Wanda, AJ, and Chester cried.

Fortunately, that woke Cosmo up, and he managed to get Timmy out of range and into the air just in time. But then, flames from another pumpkin hit Cosmo's wings! He couldn't fly anymore! Luckily, Danny noticed and caught Cosmo before he and Timmy could hit the ground. Then unexpectedly, we were suddenly skidding to a halt. This was because we had reached a dead end – sorry, probably not the best choice of words. Not being able to stop in time, we crashed into the bookcase in front of us and covered our heads as more books fell on us. We screamed and closed our eyes, waiting for the next pumpkin to get us, but then Scrappy noticed one book above him that hadn't even tipped over! He smiled, realizing why the book had stayed upright, and pulled it down with a click. The bookcase swung around and we tumbled into the ground: it was a secret entrance! We were safe!

"Who…who pulled the trigger for the secret entrance?" Daphne gasped, recovering from our tumble.

"Scrappy did." T-Bone said, having noticed Scrappy earlier.

We thanked Scrappy, until we noticed that Danny, Cosmo, and Timmy were missing. We called out their names, until we heard Cosmo give a shout. Danny, who was still in the air when Scrappy opened the secret entrance, had crashed into a tall statue backwards. Dazed, Danny fainted off the statue and was starting to fall!

"Goddard, deploy crash bag!" Jimmy N ordered.

With a few barks, Goddard obeyed. Luckily, Danny, Cosmo, and Timmy landed on the crash bag safely. A few of my friends gently helped Danny off the crash bag, while the rest of us tended to Cosmo and Timmy.

"Darn it." Cosmo muttered, frowning at his burnt wings.

"Here." I said as I healed his wings with my wand; he smiled gratefully.

Timmy then woke up with a moan, so I told Chester and AJ to tell him everything that he had missed since he and Cosmo had crashed before going over to Danny. After Chester and AJ were done, Wanda hugged both Cosmo and Timmy. Luckily, Danny's ghost powers allowed him to recover from the crash into the statue quickly so I didn't need to heal him. He didn't even have any burnt marks from when that fire pumpkin hit him.

"Come on let's get going." I ordered.

"Negative." Shaggy said.

"Ro ray." Scooby agreed.

We looked in the direction that they were looking, and saw that we seemed to be in a spooky book graveyard.

"Did we end up outside or are we still in the library?" Numbuh 274 half-joked.

We're in the horror section." Hermione explained. "This basically is what Miranda and I saw in that hole in the wall earlier."

"Well its up to you two," Fred said to Shaggy and Scooby. "Either come with us through the horror section or stay here and wait for the headless horseman to appear."

"Like, isn't there a third option?" Shaggy asked.

Ichabod and the Eds suddenly fainted, cutting off the opportunity for someone to sarcastically reply to Shaggy's question.

"Don't tell me Ichabod is as pathetic as the Ed boys." Rolph muttered.

"Naw, his reaction is understandable considering the last time." I said as I conjured up a stretcher for them.

"What do you mean?" Jonny asked.

"This isn't the first time he's been attacked by that ghost." I explained.

"You mean you brought him with us after the story?" Kim said. "I thought he was killed!"

"No." Mickey said. "Er, well at least not this Ichabod."

"Yeah, and I'm the one who prevented it." I added. "Come on, I'll explain on the way."

"Rang ron." Scooby said.

He and Shaggy then zipped away. When they zipped back just a few seconds later the rest of us saw that they were dressed up as vampires!

"How did you do that?" Kirsten asked. "And what's with the costumes?"

"Well, as for the second question we figured 'when in Rome'." Shaggy said as he and Scooby shrugged. "But, like, as for the first it's a complicated story, we'll explain when there's no monster chasing us."

"Come on let's get going." I said before telling Ichabod's story as we walked down the path….

_Unknown to the Disney Founders, I also went to the Van Tassel All Hallows' Eve Party. Boss wanted me to go for some reason. I was having fun, until Brom Bones started telling the story about the Headless Horseman. I didn't like that because he seemed to only be telling it in order to scare Ichabod Crane._

_Later, I decided to follow Ichabod through the forest. During the headless horseman's attack, I knew immediately that something was wrong because the horse was leaving hoof prints in the ground! As I followed both riders, I also noticed that the headless horseman's horse was wearing a very familiar harness! When we reached the bridge, the horseman didn't disappear like it was supposed to, but instead tossed its fiery pumpkin at Ichabod! Ichabod's horse ran away in fright, but I doused Ichabod out and attacked the horseman. The horse at first made it hard for me to attack the horseman, but luckily I managed to grab the reins out of the horseman's hands and cause him to be thrown off. I then went for the horseman, but the horse still determinedly tried to stop me. I at first dodged the horse so that its hooves wouldn't hit my head, and then I kicked the horse so that it fell over onto its side and lay still on the ground. I rushed over to the horseman, but the horseman struck me in the side with a sword! Luckily, I was all right, and I managed to use my sword to prevent any more cuts from his sword. We sword-fought for a few minutes, until I managed to get his sword stuck into a tree. I then leapt and ripped his fake 'headless' hood off: it was Brom Bones! This didn't surprise me though, I already had suspected this, but I did get very angry and threatened to tell Katrina about this. Brom's horse had managed to get up at this point and tried to attack me again, but I scared it off with a bite in the flank. The horse whinnied in fright as it ran away, and Brom managed to grab the reins that were trailing along the ground before I could attack him again. Knowing that Ichabod was more important, I let Brom and his horse run away. I gently put Ichabod onto my back, and ran through the portal back to my world so that Jack could heal Ichabod. Jack ended up having to heal me too, I was so angry with Brom that I forgot that he had struck me earlier._

_Later, after Ichabod had healed enough to allow Katrina to see him, I went back into that world to pick her up. When I got there, I had a little trouble finding her, until I looked at the church: Katrina was about to marry Brom Bones! I crashed the wedding and dragged Katrina with me after knocking Brom aside. Furious, he rushed after me back up the aisle but I had already prepared for that. I cleared a table of wedding gifts that was near the door, and pushed it over so that I could slam it into Brom's face like you would normally slam a door – unfortunately the doors to that room opened the other way so I couldn't use them. I then took Katrina to Ichabod, and she was both shocked and happy to find him alive and well – well, technically he was still a little traumatized by the headless horseman incident but he was slowly recovering from that. We then told Katrina the story, and she was angry and hurt about how mean and jealous Brom was._

_The next morning, Ichabod, Katrina, and I told the mayor of the town about what Brom Bones did and showed him the picture of the horse's harness from one of my drones recordings – the harness was exactly what got me to know that the headless horseman was Brom the whole time, because it was the exact same harness that Brom's horse wears! Angry, the mayor called the whole town over to the square. The mayor, Ichabod, Katrina and I stood in the middle and told the story of what happened that night. Brom then rode in, and for the first time in his life was exposed to boos and angry shouts. Katrina permanently turned down his proposal of marriage, and the mayor banished him from town. Brom at first refused to leave, but gave in after I bit his horse on the flank again. I chased him and his horse away, and just before he left he threatened to harm me...and my friends if they happen to be with me at the time. To end the story happily: Katrina married Ichabod._

"So that's why you weren't scared at first." Ron S said. "You thought it was just Brom Bones back again."

"Yeah," I agreed. "But then when Danny's ghost sensor activated I realized that it was a real ghost."

The team and other Superwolves and I then silently continued on the path, and after a short while Ichabod felt better and got down off the stretcher. The Eds pretended to still be out cold but I could smell that they were awake so I 'forced' them off by getting rid of the stretchers (they were low to the ground anyway). Minutes later, Fu-Fu unfortunately sensed a vampire bat approaching us! Dracula!

"Everyone stay still and calm and think 'hypnotized'." I whispered. "Shaggy will get us out of this."

"Are you…?" Misty whispered back.

"Shut up!" I whispered harshly.

Startled, the team, except for Shaggy and Scooby, and the other Superwolves obeyed.

Dracula soon landed in his human form.

"Oh, you already got this group?" He said to Shaggy.

He thought Shaggy was a real vampire!

"Uh…yeah, like, my partner and I vere just taking them back to our castle." Shaggy said, suddenly getting a Transylvanian accent!

"Drat." Dracula said disappointedly.

"Retter ruck rext rime." Scooby said, also getting a Transylvanian accent.

"Vhy a hound for a partner?" Dracula asked, staring at Scooby.

"Like, since humans have hounds for companions I thought 'vhy not us?'." Shaggy explained. "Though betveen you and me, dog blood does not taste good, *bleah!*."

"I'll take your vord for that." Dracula said before turning back into a bat and flying away.

"Rokay ruys, re's rone." Scooby said.

We relaxed…well actually the rest of Mystery Inc. and I were calm the whole time but the others were pretty nervous even though they had managed to keep still.

"That was amazing!" Ash said.

"Aw that?" Shaggy said. "Like, we do that all the time."

"Reah," Scooby agreed. "Rit relps ro ret rid rof rhe rhoul."

"You've done things like that before?" Brock asked.

"Sure, we've even posed as museum exhibits many times." Fred said.

"It's even become second nature for us." Daphne added. "You wouldn't believe how gullible the monsters and ghosts we've dealt with are."

"Shaggy and my Uncle Scooby are real experts at it." Scrappy added proudly.

"That's really cool." Darwin said.

"Yeah," Mickey agreed. "You guys are great actors."

Mystery Inc. grinned at that.


	4. A TwoFaced House

The team and other Superwolves and I then continued on. Soon, we noticed a familiar looking sign in the sky above us: the exit sign!

"There it is!" Someone ahead of us said happily. "There's the exit!"

"Richard!" I said.

Richard, the pirate book, and a new book that resembled a fairy, turned around. Richard immediately ran to us as the two books kept up with him.

"Where have you been?" Sam asked.

"Adventure led me away from you guys." Richard explained as he pointed to the pirate book.

The rest of us glared at him.

"You knew something dangerous was in that hole the whole time didn't you?" Molly said angrily to Adventure.

"You what?" The fairy book gasped to Adventure.

"Yeah, but I thought you guys would be able to handle it." Adventure explained, actually looking confused as to why we were angry.

"Well we couldn't!" Misty snapped. "We almost got killed twice!"

Adventure looked confused and shocked.

"Calm down guys, the three of us haven't been through a picnic either." Richard said.

The team and other Superwolves and I calmed down.

"Just don't do that again okay?" I said to Adventure.

Adventure nodded.

"Say, who's your new friend?" Eliza asked.

"I'm Fantasy." The fairy book curtsied sweetly. "So you guys know this short story too?"

"Yeah, according to Richard he's Adventure." T-Bone said.

"Honey that's what they all say." Fantasy said.

"Hey! I already told you that I'm a classic!" Adventure snapped.

"Mm-hm, and as I already said: a classic **misprint**." Fantasy retorted.

"Why you old sea serpent…!" Adventure yelled.

"All right! Come on I don't need to hear all that again." Richard interrupted. "Let's just get to the exit."

"'Fantasy', she's a bloody nightmare." Adventure muttered.

"Comedians and their favorite routines." I chuckled.

"I'm Adventure, not some crummy joke book!" Adventure growled.

"Watch it! I **like** joke books." I warned him.

"He's a joke of a book to me." Fantasy muttered.

Luckily, Adventure didn't hear that one.

We continued on until we neared an open gate in front of a very spooky house. Most of us knew right away that it was haunted.

"Looks like the only way to reach the exit is through that there house." Adventure said.

"No way I'm going in there." Richard said, a little scared.

"It's your only chance boy, it's just a house."

"Yeah but seventy percent of all accidents are household related." Richard explained.

I decided not to ask him if the house being haunted increases the percentage. I wouldn't have been sarcastic about it either.

The team and other Superwolves and I ran ahead of Richard and the two books, just missing the sign on the gate's post and the scrawl below that. Fantasy noticed both the sign and the scrawl as she and Richard and Adventure followed, but we didn't hear her read the names out loud.

"Go ahead matey," Adventure said as we reached the front steps. "I'm…I'm right behind ye."

Richard climbed up the steps, but when he reached the front door he hesitated for a moment.

"Well, ring the bell." Adventure said.

Richard did, and something suddenly screamed as it fell off the balcony above us! The thing landed harmlessly in Richard's arms and we saw that it was another book.

"Good catch." Fantasy complimented Richard.

"H-here, take it!" Richard said, apparently a little nervous about this new visitor.

This book didn't seem to resemble any characters unlike Adventure or Fantasy. Instead he looked like a book that hadn't been taken care of properly. He also had arms that were too long in proportion to his body.

"Isn't he sweet." Fantasy said, referring to the new book.

She then made kissing sounds – the kind used when seeing a baby. This caused the team and other Superwolves and I to automatically like Fantasy: she obviously wasn't prejudice.

"Oh I scared you," The new book apologized. "I'm sorry."

"You shouldn't judge a book by its cover." Fantasy pointed out to Richard, patting the new book on the head. "Look he's smiling!"

The new book indeed was smiling, but it was a practically toothless smile.

"That's a smile?" Richard said aside to Fantasy, looking a little disgusted.

"All right, teatime's over!" Adventure said, a little impatient. "Let's start navigatin' this house!"

"Huh? No, wait don't go in there!" The new book pleaded as he scrambled out of Richard's arms and cut Adventure off. "It's scary inside!"

"Ha!" Adventure said. "I ain't afeared a nothin'!"

"I'm afraid." The new book admitted.

"Of what?" Richard asked.

"Of…" the new book did a sort of bogeyman move with sort of monster scream sound "and…" he then cowered with a scream "and…" he then leapt into the air in a sort of monster pounce with a sort of 'boogala' sound "and…" then he screamed like a girl who was about to die of fright and collapsed in a dead position complete with a flower.

"Uh, I know how you feel." Richard sympathized.

Jimmy E and Shaggy and Scooby nodded in agreement.

"Horror always has sad endings." The new book said sadly.

"Horror?" Lupin said. "Is that your name?"

The new book nodded sadly.

"I come from a world of happy endings." Fantasy smiled. "Why don't you come with us?"

"Yeah!" Richard agreed, finally warming up to Horror. "And maybe you can help us through the house."

"Through the house?" Horror repeated, unsure; he then hesitated with comical expressions that seemed a bit ape-like to me.

"You can do it." Fantasy said.

"'Kay." Horror said. "Friend?" He asked, holding out an arm.

Richard gulped before preparing to accept Horror's arm…but then a spider crawled along Horror's arm. Horror sheepishly grabbed the spider and tossed it back into his pages before taking Richard's hand.

"Come on." Horror said, leading us up the steps.

Horror then opened the door and nervously looked inside as rats scurried away. As we started to enter, we only saw more evidence of the house being haunted without literally seeing a soul in sight.

"He-hello?" Richard said. "A-anybody home?"

Suddenly, the windows slammed!

"What was that?" Horror said nervously.

The door behind us slammed! Mystery Inc. and I were the only ones not startled though, this was a very old haunted-anything feature.

_"Nevermore!"_ A raven cawed as it flew off the top of the doorway and over Richard's head.

"Get me outta here!" Richard cried as he desperately grabbed a doorknob

Instead of the door opening the doorknob flew out of his hands and hit Ed on the head.

"EVIL DOORKNOB!" Ed cried.

"RUN AWAY!" The Eds cried as they ran down a hallway.

"Eds! You get back here this instant!" I called after them.

"EDS!" The team and other Superwolves and I called angrily as we followed them.

We didn't know that Richard and the books hadn't followed us...

Later, we ended up in a room where we discovered the Eds cowering behind a couch. We quickly moved over to the couch's left and Rolph, disgusted, forced them out into the open. The rest of us glared at them…until Tintin saw something in front of us.

"Uh-oh, I now know what kind of haunted house this is." He said. "A mad scientist's laboratory."

Sure enough, there was a table covered in potions in various scientists' equipment. Soon, Richard and the books showed up along with a friendly looking man holding a cane and lantern. Since the room had a fireplace nearby and a chandelier, the man turned the lantern off and left it behind him.

A.N. In the movie it seemed as if Richard and the books stayed in the same room, but if you concentrate on the man leading them away you can see that they go **past** the couch and not just near it. Besides, no scientist would leave his laboratory out in the open, he'd put it in a different room. I will admit that it's weird that he has the same decorations both his entrance area and laboratory room, but then aren't all mad scientists eccentric?

"Every man is possessed of both good…and evil." The man said, apparently finishing whatever he was saying to Richard. "But enough of that."

Richard, Adventure, and Fantasy passed in front of the potions table as the man was talking, while Horror walked on top of the table – and ended up looking handsome behind a large bottle of potion! It was only a distorted image though, because Horror of course still had his real face the whole time. My friends chuckled, but stopped because for once I hadn't even smiled. Instead, I had on a 'heavy in thought' expression.

"What's wrong?" Clifford asked.

"Nothing, it's just that what he said about 'good and evil' seemed familiar somehow." I explained.

"Anyone care for a drink?" The man asked as he poured red liquid into a glass.

To the team, other Superwolves, and my shock it turned lime green just before the man put an olive in it!

"I'll have a go with you doc." Adventure said.

Adventure sniffed the drink the man had given him, but then noticed Horror approaching.

"Stay back! This is a man's drink!" Adventure held a hand out to keep Horror at bay.

"Can I have the olive?" Horror asked excitedly.

He moved closer to Adventure a little too hard, causing Adventure to lose his grip on the glass. The drink sailed through the air and landed on the floor.

"Uh-oh." Horror said.

"Now look what you've done!" Adventure said angrily.

We all suddenly stared as the spilled drink burnt right through the floor! Then we noticed that the man was about to drink the very same liquid!

"No! No, no!" Richard cried.

"Don't drink it! Don't, don't, don't drink…!" Horror cried at the same time.

"No, don't, no! Don' t drink it!" The team and other Superwolves and I cried at the same time.

The man drank it! He then suddenly hunched over in pain and tossed his glass right into the fire! The fire immediately began to glow green, bathing everything in green light! Then it looked as if electricity was pouring through the man before he glowed and turned into an x-ray for a few moments! The man started to slump over toward Richard and the books and placed one of his hands on Richard's arm. The hand suddenly deformed and grew hairs! Richard gave a cry of fright and broke free as the rest of us gasped. We all then stared wide-eyed with shock as the man threw his head back and laughed maniacally before covering his face with his hands! Richard and the books backed into the couch as we cowered by the wall.

"Dr….Jekyll?" Fantasy said. "Dr. J?"

DR. JEKYLL? Those of us who knew about that particular book moaned.

"My name is…" Dr. Jekyll, who **wasn't** Dr. Jekyll, said. "MR. HYDE!"

He uncovered his face to reveal fangs and glowing green and red eyes on the face of a crazy man! We all screamed! Horror quickly ran under Mr. Hyde's legs and leapt onto the chandelier. Mr. Hyde then started smashing his potions off of the table and hitting the floor maniacally with his cane before preparing to attack! Just then, the ceiling above the chandelier splintered. The chandelier then fell, causing Mr. Hyde to try to keep from getting hit by the chandelier. This resulted in him falling backwards into the hole Adventure's drink had caused.

"The stairs mateys! The stairs!" Adventure cried as we started to run away.

"Help master! Don't leave me!" Horror cried.

Startled, we turned to discover that he was trapped in the chandelier's chains! What was worse was that Hyde was holding onto another chain and pulling on it: Horror was about to fall into the hole too!

"This is no way to treat a library book." Horror muttered before crying desperately: "Sanctuary! Sanctuary!"

A candle fell off the chandelier, and we could hear Mr. Hyde laughing evilly as the candle fell into the hole.

"Sanctuary!" Horror cried again, trying to stop by digging his fingers into the floor.

"Honey you got to help him!" Fantasy said to Richard.

"But…I...I…." Richard hesitated.

"*Ohh!*" Fantasy said in frustration before flying over to help Horror. "At least this wand is good for something."

She flicked her wand, causing it to catch on fire, and then used it as a blowtorch to free Horror from the chains. Later the team and other Superwolves and I found out that her wand only works in the Fantasy Section.

"Come on!" Adventure said.

We then paused at two stairways: up and down.

"Which way?" Adventure asked.

"Down, definitely down." Horror said…until downstairs started glowing a spooky red glow. "No, up! Up! Definitely up! Up! Up! Up!" Horror panicked.

I was in the back, so I noticed something that no one else did.

"You guys go on ahead!" I ordered.

Richard and the books, completely freaked out, obeyed but the team and other Superwolves stayed to find out why I was staying behind. It was to hold off Hyde! He somehow had made it out of the hole! The strange thing was, his eyes were now glowing entirely red without any green! I dodged his cane a few times, but he managed to knock me out anyway! Not for long though, a few seconds later I woke up and saw that he was about to finished me off! But before he could bring his cane down I noticed that he was in front of the hole again, so I kicked him in the stomach. He fell through he floor again, this time for good. I then ran back to the team and we started to catch up with Richard and the books. Danny and I were the only ones willing to continue though, because a whole bunch of ghosts were in front of us.

"Guys come on!" I said. "These ghosts are harmless!"

"Rhy ron't rhink ro." Scooby shook his head, frightened.

"Oh here." Danny said

At that, he used his ghost ray on most of the ghosts. Those that he missed screamed in fright and disappeared.

We then started going up the stairs. Later, we suddenly started to feel hot for no reason. The cause wasn't in front of us, so Lupin turned around to see if it was behind us…and it was.

"LAVA!" He cried.

We turned around, screamed, and ran away! Oh no, lava! One of the most dangerous organic substances on the planet! Even Jenny and Stitch, who are both lava proof, ran away in fright since we all had a bad feeling that this was no ordinary lava. Strangely, the staircase suddenly seemed longer than it had been before.

"It's official: we have now encountered everything!" Scrappy said.

"I agree, this is the first time I've heard of lava in even a haunted house!" Velma agreed.

"Personally I would've preferred hearing about it than actually encounter it!" Daphne added.

The rest of us all nodded in agreement.

Unfortunately, as we continued ruining we didn't notice Rudy getting his leg caught in a hole on a stair!

"Doggone it!" He said as he desperately tried to pull his leg free; this alerted us to him.

"Rudy! NOO!" Penny S cried, running to him.

Unexpectedly, she lost her balance as if something had grabbed her foot and almost fell over, but I caught her with my muzzle just in time.

"Let me try." Snap said; no luck, he ended up like Penny S: stuck.

Confused, we all looked at our feet and saw that some sort of sticky tar like substance had trapped us! At this point, the lava unexpectedly disappeared under the stairs just a few steps below Rudy. He relaxed with relief, but I had a bad feeling for some reason. The rest of the team and other Superwolves and I tried to break free from the tar, but it was no use…but then a burst of magic alerted us to the ceiling: a lever had magically appeared there! We realized that this could break us free from the tar, especially since the labels on the lever read 'sticky' and 'non-sticky', so those of us who could fly took turns trying to reach it. Unfortunately, not even Jenny nor the four of us had any luck. Fu-Fu, who had been flying the whole time and so was not stuck, then gave it a shot but the tar shot up a limb, grabbed him, and pulled him back to us!

"I don't think I want to know what this stuff really is." Addy winced.

Danny then gave it a shot, but even when he went intangible he still couldn't break free! He struggled and tried to fly towards the lever, but the tar put up a good fight.

"Better quit Danny it's at least as strong as you are." Alex called out to him.

"Maybe so but I've got a trick up my suit!" Danny called back.

He sure did, his top half split from his bottom half so that they were only connected by a stretchy wisp of ghost mist! His top half flew ahead…but the tar shot out a few limbs that grabbed Danny by the arms, stopping him just when he only needed another inch! Another tar limb then reached out, grabbed Danny by the neck, and poor Danny had to give up before the tar could choke him. The tar pulled him back in, and he ended up stuck in a lying position on the stairs.

"Okay, I **really** don't want to know what this stuff is." Samantha winced.

The rest of us winced in agreement.

"My turn!" George said, flying his Zooper plane to the lever.

He fortunately managed to dodge the tar limbs, and a claw attachment from the Zooper pulled the lever and caused the tar to disappear! We were free! Penny S was about to go to Rudy again, but I stopped her.

"I'll get him." I said.

But then I stopped myself: Jackie had already gone down to help Rudy! He smashed the stairs a little, freeing Rudy's leg. Unfortunately Rudy had sprained his leg a little when trying to free it so I went down to give him a ride. As the three of us started to go back, our friends screamed at something behind us…THERE WAS A GIANT LAVA SERPENT GLARING RIGHT AT US! Jackie, Rudy, and I screamed!

"Run, farewell," I said while running on air. "Adieu, goodbye, sayonara, and GANGWAAAAAAY!"

I then zipped over the others, who also had run away, but unfortunately Jackie had fallen behind!

"Jackie, hurry!" Uncle cried.

Jenny suddenly extended one of her arms in an attempt to save Jackie.

"Jenny no!" Brad said, stopping her by grabbing her arm gently. "It's not going to do anyone any good if your arm gets burnt off!"

"Brad's right Jenny, retract your arm." I agreed.

Jenny reluctantly obeyed with a sad look.

THE SERPENT COVERED JACKIE IN LAVA!

"JACKIE!" Jade cried. "NOOO!"

Unexpectedly, Jackie shook the lava off himself! He was all right!

"Talk later, let's get out of here!" Jackie said as he caught up with us.

The rest of us nodded and continued on. Danny, though, kept looking back at the lava serpent with a confused look.

"Wait a…that looks like that fire serpent from our last Adventure!" He said.

We looked and realized that he was right: it was the same serpent he saved us from during our last Adventure! That could only mean one thing…Voldemort is here! That was why we couldn't handle anything before, he had made sure of that happening! This also explained why everything had red eyes: he was controlling them!

Soon, we saw a door in front of us.

"Out of my way!" Eddy said rudely, pushing past us.

The rest of us glared at him as he tried to pull open the door, but he couldn't!

"It's locked!" He said.

Jimmy N studied the door for a moment, and rolled his eyes.

"Eddy stop." Jimmy N said as he opened the door…by pushing it.

Eddy walked outside, and then turned around to give Jimmy N a raspberry…and then screamed at something behind us.

"Behind you!" Jimmy N cried. "Run!"

The rest of us were confused, after all we were already running, but then we turned around…. ALONG WITH THE SERPENT THE LAVA HAD ALSO FORMED ITSELF INTO THE HOUND OF THE BASKERVILLES, THE HEADLESS HORSEMAN, AND MR. HYDE! We screamed like never before, this time we were so terrified that it was indescribable! After we finished screaming we just stood there frozen with terror.

"Uh, Miranda," Ash finally spoke. "Any orders?"

"Just…one…word…." I answered. "AMSCRAAAAAY!"

The rest of the team and other Superwolves obeyed, though two of them took it a step further….

"Out of our way!" Double-Dee and Ed said as they ran past us.

This unfortunately resulted in them bumping into me and causing Rudy and I to fall over! Rudy and I fell through the stairs screaming as we disappeared!

"That's it the Eds are going down!" Jimmy E said angrily.

Everyone else glared in agreement and followed the Eds outside…except for two.

Penny S and Snap were mourning Rudy at the hole caused by Rudy and I when we fell down. As for me though, I knew I was being mourned in the back of my friends minds the whole time, it was just that they were too angry with the Eds to actually show it. Numbuh 274 would've showed more sadness than anger, but he had confidence that I would be able to save Rudy and myself. He didn't even bother to stay behind. As for Penny S and Snap however, Rudy always comes first. Noticing that they were still by the hole, Jenny used a retractable arm in order to grab Penny S and Snap and bring them to safety. Richard and the books greeted everyone on the other side of the door, and Richard asked them where I was. They explained, and Richard joined Penny S and Snap in mourning as the others cornered the Eds to the edge of the stone balcony we were on. They were getting ready to beat the Eds up….

"Hold it, that's enough!" I ordered.

Startled, everyone turned around and saw that I was alive with Rudy still on my back!

Actually, the team and other Superwolves shouldn't have been so surprised, but in their shock and anger over what Double-Dee and Ed did they forgot about my wings. I gently let Rudy down so that his friends could attend to him. Rudy at first seemed dead, but he woke up in Penny S's arms a few moments later. Overjoyed, Penny S kissed him – and he kissed her back – but this was off-screen since Camera was watching Richard and the books instead.

"Close the door!" Fantasy said quickly.

Richard and the other two books did. Fantasy then sealed the door handles with a skeleton bone – obviously they were waiting for us to arrive the whole time so that they could do that – while Richard ran up to me and hugged me. Secretly, I was the first friend he ever had and he was extremely grateful that I was alive. I hugged him back for a few moments, and then broke free so that I could approach the Eds.

"I…am…almost at the end of my rope here!" I said to them angrily; I wasn't even acting, even for our secret plan they had gone too far! "One more mistake, just one, no matter how small, and the three of you will become permanent Superwolf Watchers and will never join us on an Adventure again!"

That threat kept them quiet for the remainder of this particular trip.

I then stomped off to the edge of the balcony, which was no ordinary balcony. There were no railings nor anything like that, actually it looked more like an outside dungeon.

"Serves you dorks right!" Jonny said.

"You're lucky Miranda and Rudy are alive because I would've punched you off the wall!" Nazz added.

A few others gave the Eds raspberries, though nobody, not even Camera, noticed the Eds looking sad and guilty (only I did, that's how I knew).

After that, Jackie pulled out the dog talisman out of his pocket!

"I noticed that your bag was near me so I thought I'd use the dog talisman to help save Rudy." He explained as he gave Jade back the talisman.

"But I thought you didn't like using the talismans at all." Jade replied, both amazed and confused.

"I didn't…but then I got to thinking about what Miranda and Daphne both said, about the talismans coming in handy." Jackie explained. "They're right."

Jade grinned as she and the rest of my friends joined me at the edge of the wall. Richard looked down the wall nervously as he and the books too joined us.

"Down there?" Richard said, knowing what I was thinking. "I-I can't!"

Adventure leapt down. Fortunately the wall had places that made it easy to climb down.

"Come on boy!" Adventure called. "Even books have spines." He muttered to himself.

"Come master!" Horror called as the rest of us followed Adventure.

"I can do this, I can do this." Richard said to himself as he started to follow us.

He had stepped onto a ledge, but the ledge crumbled and he ended up falling onto a gargoyle head! Richard desperately clung on to the gargoyle as its eyes glowed red with a screech! But luckily, unknown to us, the Pagemaster's voice echoed in Richard's head and encouraged him:

_Reach deep within yourself Richard and seize the courage._

Noticing a nearby vine, Richard grabbed it and swung down to the ledge that we were on! We all cheered!

"Yay! You did it! You did it! Yay! Yay!" Horror cheered.

"Grand boy!" Adventure cheered.

"Hooray, hooray, hooray." Horror cheered, hugging himself.

Richard only looked back towards the top of the wall.

"Wow." He said, obviously pleased with himself.


	5. Adventure Within Adventure

Adventure, suddenly growing excited, lifted his eyepatch and brought out a telescope. This caused the team and other Superwolves and I to wonder why he wears an eyepatch since he doesn't need it: the eye the patch was covering was as good as the other one. He explained that it was only for decoration. Considering that he also wears a hook and a pegleg we figured that it was also because he really takes the whole pirate routine very seriously.

"Do ya smell it?" Adventure said, taking a deep breath. "Breathe it in mateys!"

Adventure then looked through his telescope again.

"The land of adventure!" He laughed

We all looked, starting to get excited as well, and saw that we were nearing a beach and the ocean, and something else….

"Look there's the exit!" Richard said excitedly.

Sure enough, the exit sign was in the sky in front of us, but it faded as dawn started to break. Adventure led us down a path that looked as if it was made from stone books, and we soon reached the beach. Since we were done with the horror section Danny went back to human form.

"Hey! Wait for me!" Horror called after Adventure, trying to keep up with him.

Adventure went straight to a rock that protruded over the water. This time Horror managed to catch up.

"Ha-ha-ha! Home sweet home!" Adventure said before noticing Horror. "There's only room for one up here!" He said rudely.

Most of the rest of us frowned as Horror sat down sadly. However, the ocean seemed to give Timmy an idea, at least according to the fact that he whispered to Cosmo and Wanda after looking at it. Cosmo and Wanda grinned and nodded before raising their wands, and their magic poofed over the water near the rock that Adventure was on.

"From now on it'll be smooth sailin'!" Adventure declared before a wave splashed him!

The team and other Superwolves and I cracked up, though Horror seemed to be trying not to laugh.

"What're ya laughing at?" Adventure spluttered angrily, more to Horror than to us.

We only laughed harder as we saw him with seaweed hair and a starfish nose. Horror couldn't hold in his laughter anymore, so he laughed until he leaned over backwards too far. Trying to keep from falling, Horror grabbed Adventure, but this only resulted in the both of them falling. Instead of landing on sand or rocks though, it sounded as if they landed on wood.

"A boat!" Adventure said.

Richard, Fantasy, the team, and other Superwolves and I caught up with them, and then we heard a shout. It was Rip Claw! The team and other Superwolves and I ran over to him, and I gave him a hug.

"Where have you been?" Billy asked.

"Where have I...where have you guys been? I've been on this beach this whole time wondering where you were!" Rip said, stunned.

"Great, you mean there was a shortcut here?" Mandy frowned sarcastically.

The team and other Superwolves and I explained what had happened to us since Rip had disappeared. Richard later looked nervous about Voldemort being here. I assured him that since he hadn't encountered any of Voldemort's minions, Voldemort was obviously not carrying about Richard and only concentrating on getting rid of us. Richard and Fantasy then turned their attentions to the boat that Adventure and Horror were on.

"Is it…safe?" Richard asked.

"I wrote the book on sailin'." Adventure replied, testing the floor of the boat with his pegleg. "In fact, I **am** the book on sailin'!"

His pegleg got caught in a hole.

"I'm impressed." Fantasy said sarcastically.

Adventure glared at her.

He then managed to get his leg unstuck, but that resulted in a fountain of water shooting out of the hole and sending Fantasy into the air. She laughed as she rode the fountain, but Horror grew scared.

"We're sinking." He panicked. "We're going down! Somebody do something!"

Horror wailed until Richard stuffed his handkerchief into the hole, cutting off the water.

"Thank you." Horror said calmly.

"Shove off lads!" Adventure ordered.

Richard pushed the boat into the water as Rip turned to boat mode, and Adventure pulled out an accordion to play as we sailed though the ocean. A while after we first got out into open waters, Richard started to grow nervous. Especially as the sky turned dark with gray clouds.

"Geez, the water looks kinda choppy." He said. "Maybe we should've stayed back there…where it was safe."

The arrival of more rowboats to our left cut off anyone from answering Richard and also caused Adventure to drop his accordion.

"Whalin' men!" Adventure said. "It's Cap'n Ahab it is!"

"Another guy with a pegleg." Richard noticed.

"Mm-hm, seems to be a fashion statement around here." Fantasy joked.

Adventure glared at her again.

"Did you see it?" Ahab called out to us, searching the waters for something.

"See what?" Richard asked.

"The devil of the deep, the white whale." Adventure explained.

"Hm?" Richard said, confused.

"Moby Dick!" Adventure said dramatically.

Suddenly, the light changed, turning everything to shades of red and black!

"Thar she blows!" Ahab cried.

A whale's waterspout blew into the air a bit away from us as green lightning flashed. The distance made no difference though since whales can swim fast.

"I grin at thee thou grinning whale!" Ahab said.

"He's possessed!" Fantasy gasped.

"He's insane!" Horror agreed.

"He's my kinda guy!" Adventure declared.

"Look! He's headed straight for them!" Horror said.

Sure enough Moby Dick was going to attack Ahab and his crew!

"Thou dam-ed whale!" Ahab said. "Thus, I give up the spear!"

A.N. I know the swear word dam is spelled with an 'n' at the end but I despise swear words so...

Ahab indeed threw the spear, but it didn't make any difference to Moby Dick. The whale pounced Ahab and his boat, destroying the boat and causing everyone on it to disappear! Moby Dick soon disappeared too.

"So you think I scared it?" Horror asked. "He shouldn't swim after eating you know, he'll get cramps."

None of us answered because we were to busy searching the sides of the boat and Rip for signs of Moby Dick.

"Where did he go?" Adventure asked.

His question was soon answered when Moby Dick started to swim up from under Richards boat! Richard gave a cry of fright.

"Row!" Adventure ordered. "Row for your lives!"

Richard desperately tried to row away, but Moby Dick got his boat anyway!

"Abandon ship!" Adventure cried as Moby Dick smashed the boat between his teeth.

Richard and the books immediately bailed out.

"Hang on guys!" Rip said as he closed the domes and turned to submarine mode.

It was a good thing he did, Moby had just landed in the water right where we were! The force of Moby Dick's landing caused us to spin a few times, but we stopped without any damage. The light turned back to normal as Rip brought us back to the surface and went back to boat mode. We looked around, but the only things we could see were pieces of the wreckages. I then dove into the water, and searched the depths for any sign of Richard or the books. Spotting Richard floating up by means of a barrel, I swam back up and made a raft out of the driftwood with my wand. Richard soon came up, and after noticing that we were all right, he swam gasping and coughing to the raft and grabbed the edge of it.

"Guys!" He called out, referring to the books. "Where are you?"

A stream of bubbles suddenly went straight for Richard! Richard screamed as he climbed onto the boat, but then it whatever was causing the bubbles came up to the surface and spluttered. It was Adventure!

"Adventure?" Richard said, pulling him out of the water and hugging him. "Boy am I ever glad to see you!"

Richard then started opening and closing Adventure repeatedly, squeezing the water out of him, and shaking Adventure dry before hugging him again.

"All right! All right!" Adventure said quickly, struggling to get out of Richard's arms; he obviously doesn't like tender moments no matter the situation.

"Where's Horror? And Fantasy?" Richard asked.

Adventure suddenly looked sad as he took off his bandanna and hung his head.

"Where are they?" Richard repeated.

"I searched for 'em as much as I could mate." Adventure said sadly. "I'm afraid…I'm afraid they've gone below with Davy Jones."

"No, it can't be." Richard said.

The team and other Superwolves and I, shocked and saddened, hung our heads. Richard sat down and buried his head in his arms.

"You guys are the only friends besides Miranda I've ever had." He admitted sadly.

Rudy and Penny S immediately empathized with him. After all they have had the same sort of luck with friends.

"She's a cruel sea lad." Adventure said sympathetically, offering his bandanna to use as a handkerchief.

Richard wiped his eyes with a few sniffles and then calmed down.

"They gotta be out there." Richard said, getting up. "HORROR!" He called. "FANTASY!"

Unfortunately, something else answered his call….

"SHARKS!" Richard cried.

"We may be joinin' them other two sooner than you think." Adventure muttered.

"Hey, look." Richard said; he had just noticed two men in a rowboat in front of us. "Help! Help! Over here!"

"Careful mate," Adventure warned quietly. "Not all sharks are in the water."

Adventure was right, those two men were pirates! Thinking about that for a moment, I scanned the ocean ahead of us and noticed a ship, and then scanned the ship for two particular people. Finding one but not the other I then scanned the ocean behind us and spotted a familiar looking island. While looking around the island I noticed that someone was missing.

"Say Richard,." I said. "These guys are heading for an island back there so we'll meet you there."

Richard nodded, but my friends looked confused as I left Richard and Adventure.

"Get us out of here!" Richard continued calling after the men. "This way, help!"

I drove Rip until we got to the shore of the skull-shaped island. As we landed, almost everyone glared at me.

"What are you crazy?" Hermione said angrily. "Leaving Richard with those pirates…!"

"Those weren't just any pirates, they were Long John Silver's crew." I interrupted.

"From Treasure Island?" Spongebob said.

"Exactly, and I also noticed that neither Jim Hawkins nor the rest of the non-pirate crew was on that boat. Actually, there were no cabin boys at all so I'm sure that Richard'll become the cabin boy, meaning that he'll be safe until we can free him once the pirates reach the treasure." I added. "I also found out that Ben isn't here to beat Silver to the treasure…."

"So we're going to do it instead aren't we?" Ron W smiled knowingly.

"Exactly." I grinned. "Okay Scooby, do your Super-Sniffer job."

Scooby saluted, and concentrated on the smell of gold. Finding the scent, he rushed off after it. We ran after him, but noticed that he stopped wide-eyed at a skeleton. The skeleton was lying on the ground so that his arms were stretched past his head.

"Don't worry Scooby I'm sure that's just for pointing the way to the treasure." I said. "Pirates can have a…er…gruesome sense of humor."

"If you can call it a sense of humor." Chester winced.

I ended up being right about the skeleton being a compass, so Scooby continued on and started digging in an open area that the skeleton was pointing towards. The other dogs and I soon joined him, and it wasn't long before we uncovered a treasure chest. I conjured up a sack, and after I used a spell to unlock the chest we started putting the treasure into it, not noticing that one gold piece missed the sack….

"Guys!" Fu-Fu said, flying down. "I just noticed the pirates landing, we've got to hide!"

I quickly grabbed the sack and we ran over to hide in the forest behind the chest.

A bit later, the pirates soon reached the skeleton and stopped scared.

"What-what sort of way is that for bones to lie?" A chubby pirate said. "It ain't natural."

"This islands haunted!" A skinnier pirate next to the chubby one panicked. "It's accursed it is!"

Long John Silver pushed his way to the front, bowling the other pirates over. We noticed that Richard and Adventure had a rope tied around their waists with the long end of it in Silver's hand.

"Oh you're all yellow dogs!" Silver snapped. "Open your eyes! The bones is the compass pointin' the way to the doubloons!"

The pirates noticed the chest in the hole, and scrambled to get at it. Oddly enough, they never stopped to question why the chest was unburied, but that was probably because they were too excited and greedy.

"It's gone!" The skinny pirate said after they opened the trunk.

"Dig deeper boys!" Silver ordered, confused. "I say dig deeper, find the treasure!"

They did, until the skinny pirate found the gold piece that we had dropped under the chest.

"Must've missed that one." Cleo whispered.

"Who cares?" I grinned.

After all we did our job anyways, one or two gold pieces didn't make any difference.

"One gold piece?" The skinny pirate said angrily. "This is your treasure is it?"

The pirates started whispering among themselves….

"We mighta known you'd double cross us!" The chubby pirate said to Silver; Silver held out his gun, but the other pirates' guns out numbered his. "Throw down your weapons John Silver!"

"Look out." Silver's parrot squawked.

"Why you pack of back-bitin' dogs!" Silver said angrily, dropping his gun. "You'll be regrettin' this, George Merry!"

"Save your speeches!" George Merry, the chubby pirate, snapped. "Dead men don't bite!"

"Sixteen men on a dead mans' stomach!" A haunting voice interrupted, spooking us out.

Richard gave a few yells of fright as the rest of us hid even deeper into the bushes. The pirates too grew scared….

"No, no! Chest! Chest!" A female voice quickly whispered.

"Oh, uh, chest, chest." The previous voice recovered before cackling.

"Well it obviously isn't a pirate ghost." Uncle muttered sarcastically.

Yeah, after that mistake the team and other Superwolves and I stopped being spooked out.

"Yo-ho-ho and a bottle of rum!" The spooky voice continued.

The voices, despite being spooky, seemed oddly familiar.

"Evil spirits!" The skinny pirate said nervously.

"Sanctuary!" The spooky voice cried.

At that, the owner of the voice swung down on a vine and knocking the pirates out. Richard, Adventure, the team and other Superwolves and I recognized him immediately as he landed victoriously.

"Horror!" Richard cried happily. "You're alive!"

"Not for long!" The skinny pirate declared, chuckling as he aimed his gun at Horror.

Horror screamed a girlish scream, which amused us despite the situation.

"*Ohhh!*" The female voice said, swooping off a tree and past the skinny pirate.

The fairy dust from the owner of the female voice caused the skinny pirate to sneeze, and he accidentally fired his gun into a coconut tree. Coconuts started to fall down on another pirate, who wobbled before the female voice blew him over with a breath. She then flew over to Richard and Adventure.

"Fantasy!" Richard said happily.

"Naturally." Fantasy chuckled. "Well who were you expecting honey? The tooth fairy?" She joked, chuckling again.

"Get them!" George Merry ordered.

"Ha-ha! At last, a good fight!" Adventure laughed, picking up his sword.

Before he had a chance to use it one of the pirates tried to slice Richard and Adventure with his own sword. Richard and Adventure ran in opposite directions, stretching their rope and causing the pirate to slice the rope instead. The force of the slice knocked Richard over and caused Adventure to fly into the trunk.

"Get me outta here!" Adventure ordered after the lid closed on him.

Meanwhile, the skinny pirate and George Merry were standing back-to-back looking for Horror, but what they didn't know was that Horror was up in the tree above them. Horror tied their bandannas together, and then leapt down and waggled his tongue at them to get their attention. Horror then ran, laughing, under a skinny tree that had a break in the trunk on the ground. The two pirates chased Horror and ended up crashing into each other as they ran around the tree in different directions.

Fantasy too was doing her bit of fighting. One pirate wearing an eyepatch grabbed her by the leg, but she flew out of his grasp before sending sparks into the pirate's eyes…er…eye.

"Why you!" The pirate said as he wildly swung his club around while covering his eye with his free hand.

His eye quickly recovered though, so Fantasy made him knock out two of his fellow pirates by flying near them and then dodging at the last moment. She then won the battle by sitting on top of the eyepatch pirate's head and knocking on it. The pirate swung his club toward Fantasy, but she flew away and he ended up knocking himself out instead. She then blew on him to make sure that he'd fall down, which he did. Silver wobbled on his crutch back to the boat, but then he stopped and turned around.

"Get the boat boy!" Silver ordered Richard. "We're gonna be shovin' off."

"I'm not going with you!" Richard said defiantly as the rest of us left our hiding place.

"The sword honey, get the sword!" Fantasy said, pointing at a sword that was lying between Richard and Silver.

"Don't even think it boy!" Silver said. "Ye ain't got the heart!"

Richard hesitated, shivering, for a moment as Silver went over to grab the sword, but then suddenly Richard beat him to it! The team and other Superwolves and I dropped our mouths open before I broke into an amazed smile.

"Stay back!" Richard said to Silver through his teeth.

"Avast there laddie, somebody could get hurt with that blade you got thar." Silver said uneasily.

"Be careful master!" Horror pleaded.

"In the boat." Silver's parrot squawked.

"Huh?" Silver turned around and got what his parrot meant. "Easy now matey, easy," Silver said, making his way toward the boat. "I'm goin', right ye are, aye-aye."

Silver then tossed his crutch into the boat and pushed it into the water before climbing in.

"Ye be a hard lad Richard Tyler, good sailin' to ya shipmate." Silver smiled before singing: "Fifteen men on a dead mans' chest, yo-ho-ho and a bottle of rum!"

As if he couldn't believe it himself, Richard dropped the sword as Silver rowed away.

"Way to go honey!" Fantasy cheered as Richard let out a "Yes!".

"Whew, oh I wish my dad coulda seen me." Richard said. "Boy I thought you two were goners."

"We almost were, until this enchanting fellow here discovered he could float." Fantasy explained.

"It's hollow." Horror added, knocking himself on the head.

"Say, did you guys hide Silver's treasure?" Richard asked us.

"Yeah, we knew it would be easier to fend them off if they were against Silver." I grinned.

"Thanks, it sure worked." Richard smiled.

We didn't even want to think about how the battle would have gone if the pirates had stayed on Silver's side. They probably would've fought even more stubbornly if there was actually a treasure to protect.

At that point, we heard Adventure struggling to get out of the chest. Horror went over and leapt on top of the chest.

"Who's there?" He said.

"Adventure!" Adventure said, annoyed.

"Adventure who?" Horror joked.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN 'ADVENTURE WHO?' OPEN THE BLASTED DOOR YOU DOG-EARED…."

Horror, scared, quickly opened the lid before Adventure could finish his insult. Adventure leapt out as if he was prepared to help fight the pirates…except of course the battle was already over. Fantasy chuckled sarcastically.

"Perfect timing." She said sarcastically.

"I was just thanking these guys for saving us." Richard said.

"*Arrrr* I could've taken the whole lot of 'em with one hand tied behind my back!" Adventure growled.

"You mean you would've fought them with just a hook?" I grinned.

Adventure stormed off with a growl.

"That's just his way of saying thanks." Richard chuckled as Fantasy yawned at Adventure's boasting.

Horror grabbed a bandanna and a sword next to him and went over to catch up.

"You're welcome!" He called after Adventure before he followed him.


	6. A Fantasy Come True

Later, Richard sighed as he drew the exit sign in the sand near the ocean. The Pagemaster's voice echoed in Richard's head again, but this time he ignored it.

_Seize the courage Richard, then you will reach the exit._

"I'll never get home." Richard said sadly as the waves washed the exit sign away.

"You did good honey." Fantasy praised as she flew up to him.

"I lost the library card, I can't check anybody out." Richard admitted. "We'll never get to the exit now."

Richard rested his head into his arms for the second time that day.

"Honey, never say never around Fantasy." Fantasy said as she brushed his hair upward; Richard lifted his head. "Because sometimes you've got to fight to make a wish come true, so come on, don't quit on me now." She said as she helped him up. "Yeah."

"Sorry, but I just can't do it." Richard sighed, sitting back down. "Miranda you guys go on ahead, you'll be able to reach the exit easier without me."

We couldn't believe it, did Richard forget that he was the one who fended off Silver just a few moments ago?

"Come on Richard you're with us." I said, going over to sit down next to him. "We're a team, a pack, and team members don't leave each other behind."

"Oh stop I know you think I'm hopeless." Richard muttered. "You're just like my dad."

"Why would you think that?" I asked, slightly hurt.

"I overheard my parents talking about me last night and dad was sounding annoyed about how I was scared of everything." Richard explained. "And I know you think so because I read the look on your face when you saw my bike for the first time."

"Richard I wasn't thinking you were hopeless!" I laughed. "I was wondering why you didn't put more metal plates on your bike! It would've made it look like a motorcycle which would've been cool."

"Nice try but don't deny it." Richard muttered.

"It's the truth," Rip said. "It would've been like an inanimate clone of me."

Richard only frowned and rested his head on his arms. I sighed and shook my head…until I thought of something that would not only get Richard to listen but also that would get him to realize how much he'd actually changed.

"Maybe you are hopeless." I sighed, starting to leave.

The team and other Superwolves dropped their mouths open in shock. Even Fantasy looked confused.

"But if you are, then how did you make it all the way here?" I smiled.

Richard at first looked insulted, until he realized that the last part wasn't an insult.

"What?" He said, turning around to watch me leave.

"Another one of your sayings that don't make sense?" Hermione said.

"Actually they do make sense, just only when they're needed the most." I winked.

"There she goes again." Hermione sighed.

"Why are ya sittin' around like a bunch of ol' wenches at teatime?" Adventure asked, suddenly coming back. "Pick one." He said to Richard, holding out his fist and hook.

Well it was a big fat "Duh!" on which one Richard was going to pick.

"That one." Richard said as he obviously pointed at Adventure's fist.

Adventure laughed as he opened his hand. A familiar piece of paper was lying in it.

"My library card!" Richard said happily, taking it.

"Wrestled it away from three sharks who was eyein' it for breakfast." Adventure said smugly. "At no small threat to me life either."

"Mm-hm." Fantasy said disbelievingly.

"Where's Horror?" Richard asked, looking around. "Wasn't he with you?"

"He was but he, uh…I mean, I sort of, uh…he, uh…." Adventure stammered.

"Oh what did you say to him now?" Fantasy snapped angrily.

"Well I, uh, I, uh, I just, uh, uh…." Adventure continued stammering. "I'll go find him." He finished quickly.

"Yeah you **better** go find him!" Fantasy said sternly as Adventure left. "And be quick about it!"

Later, we found Adventure and Horror near a very tiny village. Adventure was holding Horror in his arms. Well, sort of.

"I-I'd walk the plank if I thought it'd bring ye back." Adventure half-sobbed.

Apparently Horror was dead, but the rest of us couldn't believe it.

"That's beautiful." Horror said.

"Huh?" Adventure said as his eyes bugged out.

Horror was only unconscious the whole time!

"This is too cute." Fantasy smiled.

Embarrassed, Adventure dropped Horror.

"Are you okay?" Richard asked Horror.

"Thanks to my friend here." Horror replied, hugging Adventure.

"Get off me!" Adventure ordered, trying to break free.

"Did you see that?" Fantasy suddenly asked.

"See what?" Richard asked.

"My wand! It's blinking!" Fantasy said happily; sure enough green sparks were coming out of Fantasy's wand repeatedly. "That can only mean one thing!"

"The exit!" Richard said.

"The checkout!" Adventure said.

"A happy ending." Horror said.

We started following Fantasy into the forest.

"Let's go! Come on!" Richard laughed, holding onto Horror's hand and leading him this time.

Adventure walked up a log that resembled a ledge.

"Are you sure that swizzle stick'a yours is workin' right?" He asked Fantasy.

"That's it, that's it…." Wanda said as she and Cosmo, insulted, prepared to use their magic again.

"Wait, let Fantasy do it." I whispered, holding out an arm to stop them.

"Hm, I don't know," Fantasy said innocently. "Maybe we should test it!"

She hit Adventure with her magic, causing him to disappear in a burst of magical sparks for a few seconds before reappearing. When he did, we saw that he looked like a lavender-colored pirate fairy with a blonde wig and a pink tutu! His sword even had a bow on it! The team and other Superwolves and I cracked up as his new fairy wings raised him into the air. Adventure at first looked confused at our laughter…until he noticed his new attire with bugged out eyes.

"YOU'VE GONE OVERBOARD MISSIS…!" Adventure cried angrily as he ripped off his fairy accessories.

Unfortunately this included his wings, so once again his insults were cut off as he fell to the ground.

After a few more inches, I stopped my friends.

"Say, I'm not one to care about fitting in, but I don't see why we shouldn't in this case." I smiled.

Harry, Ron W, and Hermione also smiled as they heard my telepathic message, and the four of us gave everyone golden wings once again. Well almost everyone, after what happened last time we obviously weren't going to give the Eds wings again, and Danny ended up ducking the spell. When we noticed we looked at him questioningly and he grinned.

"Wings are nice, but I prefer flying my way." He explained, turning back into ghost form.

The rest of us grinned back. I offered to give Richard, Adventure, and Horror wings, but they said they'd rather enjoy the view from the ground. We nodded understandingly before flying off, but we didn't go too fast. We didn't want to be separated from Richard again after all.

We had a lot of fun flying, though James, Harry, Danny, and Rudy were the ones who enjoyed it the most. After all, being expert flyers they were able to do more than the rest of us. Rudy however didn't do as much as the other three, he preferred to fly with his friends, especially Penny S. Actually, Rip managed to find the perfect song on the radio, and Rudy and Penny S danced to it for a while. James, Harry, and Danny during this did a slight flying race, but it ended in a tie. The race was mostly to determine whether or not they could do the same maneuvers or not together, but it turned out that they could. The song we flew to was this:

Whatever you imagine  
Can one day come to be  
There are dreams to awaken  
Roads to be taken  
Follow them and they will set you free

Whatever you imagine  
Is where your heart can go  
There are worlds filled with treasure  
Time without measure  
To learn whatever you may need to know

Imagine  
_Imagine  
_And you and I can fly past the sun  
And leave all our doubts and fears behind us  
You see that's just what can happen  
If you look inside your mind  
There's no limit to the wonders  
You can find

Whatever you imagine!  
Can make your life brand-new!  
There are miracles waiting  
So keep concentrating  
And I promise you that if you do  
Whatever you imagine can come true  
_Whatever you imagine_

_Whatever you imagine!_  
Whatever you imagine!  
_Can make your life brand new!_  
Can make your life brand new!  
There are miracles waiting  
So keep concentrating  
And I promise you that if you do  
Whatever you imagine will come true

At one point, we flew down near Richard and the books who were on a hill.

"Look Mother Goose!" Richard said, pointing at a woman riding a large goose.

"Hey girl!" Fantasy said.

A few blue electric pixies then flew up to us, turning the light around us a dark blue.

"Hello my little babies, hi!" Fantasy said.

The pixies flew near Richard, who held out his hands to gently capture one. He held his hands near his face, and watched as the pixie danced on his hands. Three more pixies flew down and joined in the dance before flying back into the air. Two of the pixies then grabbed Richard's glasses, making him laugh, and they flew off with them. Richard and the rest of us followed, soon coming near to Humpty Dumpty and his wall. Humpty was trying to sit on the wall and he succeeded, until the pixies put Richard's glasses on him. Startled by the distorted images that the glasses caused, Humpty fell down behind the wall, but Numbuh Three caught him before he could hit the ground. We flew above Richard and the books as they ran down the yellow brick road, but then I unexpectedly stopped as the pixies led Richard and the books to a weird looking cave.

"Hey wait for me!" Horror called, starting to fall behind again.

"Why did you stop?" James asked, disappointed in not being allowed to fly any farther.

"I smell brimstone." I explained as I stared at the cave suspiciously.

Everyone understood, and landed on the path a bit away from the cave.

"Hey come here, those are my glasses!" Richard laughed as he continued cashing after the pixies.

They ignored him and flew up the outside of the cave.

"Hey! Don't go up there!" Richard laughed as he climbed after them.

Meanwhile, Adventure hesitated outside of the cave.

"What's the matter?" Fantasy teased. "Is Adventure afraid to go in?"

"What?" Adventure scoffed. "I live for moments like this."

The pixies, having had their bit of fun, rested Richard's glasses on top of the cave. Richard put them back on, and then gasped as he looked up towards a mountain that was in front of us.

"Look! There it is, the exit!" Richard said happily, pointing to the top of the mountain.

Adventure didn't hear him because he was too preoccupied with something else.

"Me sword!" He said happily, running up to it.

The team and other Superwolves and I were pretty startled when we found out, we never noticed Adventure's sword disappearing during the trip though the forest! So how did it get there…?

Adventure grabbed his sword and started doing some practice fighting moves…accidentally slicing off a stalactite in the process. Suddenly, the ground started rumbling!

"EARTHQUAKE!" Richard cried as he grabbed onto a stalagmite that protruded from the outside of the cave.

Richard clung on to the stalagmite as the rocks started to crumble, revealing two red eyes! The stalagmite was really a horn, because the cave was really a dragon! Adventure, being chased by fire, quickly wobbled back towards the entrance. He paused for a moment, and Horror took that opportunity to grab him and pull him outside. The two of them fell to the ground, just missing being set on fire.

"Uh, Miranda," Lilo said. "What kind of dragon would you call that?"

"Wild western." I replied matter-of-factly, despite the fact that this wasn't a friendly dragon.

The dragon raised his head higher into the air and started shaking its head, trying to throw Richard off.

"Quick find page 1001!" Fantasy ordered Horror.

Horror flipped through her pages until he came to the right one.

"Arabian Nights?" He read, confused.

"That's it!" Fantasy said.

Horror pulled the page out of her with a grunt, and with a few waves of her wand Fantasy transformed the page into a magic carpet.

"Get the boy!" Fantasy ordered.

The dragon suddenly threw Richard off, but the carpet caught him the second before he hit the ground. The carpet flew around for a bit, dodging a burst of fire, until it suddenly flew over Adventure. Adventure landed open-faced on his spine as the carpet tripped onto the ground, causing Richard to tumble for a moment. The carpet picked Richard back up, but this time didn't fly away.

"Run…er…fly!" I quickly ordered my team.

We did, some members of the team slightly amused by my little mistake of temporarily forgetting about our wings.

"Come on the exit's up there!" Richard said to the books.

Richard then helped Horror onto the carpet as the other two books got on. The carpet then started flying towards the mountain.

"We're gonna make it!" Richard said happily.

"Hooray, we're gonna make…!" Horror cheered…accidentally bumping into Fantasy's hand.

"My wand!" Fantasy said as her wand flew out of her hand.

She and Horror watched with shock as the dragon ate it.

"Oh baby, I wish that hadn't happened." Fantasy said awkwardly.

After a huge breath, the dragon sent fire after the carpet, hitting it and causing it to crash onto a ledge on the mountain! Even though Richard and the books felt the fire, they fortunately weren't harmed by it. As they stopped tumbling off the carpet, they landed into large stone books. Richard pushed a book titled Atlas Shrugged off him.

"Come on guys, the exit!" Richard said.

The books only groaned while looking dazed.

"This way guys!" Richard said as he started climbing up some stairs.

We flew after him, until we saw that the books weren't following him at all, they still hadn't recovered from the crash. Richard, unknown to us at the time, didn't notice this. The dragon unfortunately did, and flew towards the books. That woke them up, and they quickly ran into a crack in the wall just as the dragon breathed fire at them. The dragon breathed more fire, and then just waited. Knowing that the books were safe in the crack, we stopped at a ledge just above and next to them and tried to think of a way to get them out of there.

"Were almost there." Richard said, still not knowing that no one was following him.

He climbed until he reached the dome on top of the mountain.

"We made it!" He cheered.

No one answered him.

"Guys?" Richard said, suddenly noticing that he was alone.

Stitch's super-hearing overheard this.

"We're down here!" He called.

Richard looked down and spotted us.

Camera flew into the crack that the books were in….

"This dragon is history!" Adventure declared, brandishing his sword; Fantasy grabbed his arm. "Don't try to stop me!"

"Be careful." Fantasy said.

Adventure stared at her strangely, and then tossed his sword aside and kneeled while taking her hand. Fantasy giggled.

"You really are a classic." She said.

Adventure then unexpectedly kissed her. Horror chuckled embarrassedly and covered his eyes.

"Tell me they aren't doing what I think they're doing." Numbuh Two winced as we heard the kiss.

"I won't say a thing." I smiled.

"How would you like to curl up with a good book?" Adventure said romantically.

Most of us rolled our eyes just before Fantasy walloped him outside. The rest of the team facepalmed.

"Oh me binding." Adventure groaned as he stopped tumbling.

Fantasy came outside too.

"In your dreams!" She declared, straightening her pantyhose before going back inside.

"Adventure!" Richard called. "Up here!"

"Go on lad, save yourself!" Adventure ordered. "You think a bag of hot air is enough to stop me? Dragon, he's more like a dragonfly he is!"

"LOOK OUT!" Richard and the rest of us cried.

Adventure hadn't noticed that the dragon was right behind him! When he did, he looked at the dragon in fear and gasped just before the dragon set him on fire! Luckily, he was apparently published with a thick hide or something, since all that happened was that he ended up slightly burnt. He was actually more dazed than burnt, which was emphasized by the way he wobbled back into the crack. His mustache was really the only part of him that got the worst deal, it was burned to the point where it was as thin as a wire – with a flame at one end. When Adventure reached the inside of the crack, he sat down, and Horror noticed the flame on his mustache.

"Uh, Happy Birthday." He said as he blew the flame out.

Adventure only collapsed onto his back.

The dragon now started clawing and sending more fire at the crack that the books were in.


	7. Richard's Newfound Courage

Richard looked back and forth between the exit and his new friends, until he remembered what I had said to him earlier on the beach:

_Maybe you are hopeless. But if you are, then how did you make it all the way here?_

He suddenly realized what I was saying: he had managed to make it all the way here alive and even unharmed despite all the danger that he had encountered. He even was able to do a few things he would've never done in the past!

"I'm not hopeless!" Richard said to himself in realization. "Hang on guys! I'm coming!" Richard called down; he ran down the stairs, until he met up with the skeleton of a knight. "A sword."

He hesitated for a moment before grabbing the helmet and putting it on. He then grabbed the sword and shield, causing the skeleton's arm to crumble off. The skeleton's head crumbled into its armor too.

"Yes!" Richard said, holding his sword heroically.

He then ran down and under the dragon, swinging his sword in an attempt to slay the dragon.

"Ha-ha! That's it boy!" Adventure cheered. "Go for the gizzard!"

"Bite him, bite him!" Horror said before he started barking realistically.

The dragon suddenly breathed fire onto Richard! Richard screamed as the fire covered him, but fortunately his shield saved him.

"Yah!" Richard said as he went back in to attack.

"Watch out for his tail!" Fantasy called after Richard.

"Get him! You've got him on the run!" Adventure cheered.

"Richard! The tail!" Spongebob called.

Too late, the dragon's tail suddenly grabbed Richard! The books and the rest of us screamed as the dragon raised Richard and shook off his armor.

"I'm not scared of you!" Richard said bravely.

"Richard!" I cried, half-worried/half-impressed, as I flew towards him.

The dragon tossed Richard into the air and swallowed him! Angry, I prepared to attack, but the dragon swiped me with a paw and I landed on a ledge under my friends. I got up and flew after the books, putting them on a higher ledge before the dragon could re-notice them. I then flew back to the team and other Superwolves.

"What are we going to do?" Patrick asked.

"I-I don't know." I admitted.

It didn't feel right to continue on without Richard, so we waited, hoping that Richard would be able to get himself out of there. Luckily, the dragon didn't notice us, and decided to just wait until we revealed ourselves, which of course we would never do. Concerned about Richard, Camera poofed inside the dragon.

Richard screamed as he slid down the dragon's throat, and then grunted as he landed on a solid part of the dragon's insides. A fiery liquid surrounded the solid part, which was obviously the source of the dragon's flames.

"Huh?" Richard said before coughing from the burning atmosphere caused by the fiery liquid. "I gotta get out of here." He then said as he started to climb up the dragon's throat.

Unfortunately, it was too slippery for Richard, and he ended up falling back onto…something.

"Fantasy's wand!" Richard said in realization.

He flicked the wand a few times, hoping he could use it to escape. He couldn't, the wand apparently only worked for Fantasy.

"This is not good, definitely not good at all." Richard said as he put the wand in his back pocket; he then looked around. "Uh-oh."

Fortunately, some ghostly voices voice reminded him of an earlier bit of information:

_Look to the books. Look to the books. Look to the books._

"'Look to the books.'" Richard repeated. "Look to the books!"

Strangely, the dragon's throat and solid part were full of books! Richard started looking through them.

"Alice in Wonderland." Richard read on one of the books.

He then opened it….

"OFF WITH HIS HEAD!" The Queen of Hearts shrieked as she popped her giant head out of the book.

Startled, Richard dropped the book.

"Sheesh!" He said, annoyed, before continuing to search through the books; he rejected a couple before finding the right one. "Jack and the Beanstalk, yeah this is it!"

He opened the book. The book suddenly started shaking, so he set it down with a gasp. The book shook until the beanstalk started growing right out of its pages! Richard quickly hoped on.

"I HATE HEEIIGHTS!" Richard cried as the beanstalk carried him up the dragon's throat.

Meanwhile, we were still waiting for a sign of Richard. After a few minutes, the dragon looked as if he was going to throw up! He didn't, instead a giant beanstalk burst out of his mouth and continued growing! On the beanstalk was none other than Richard! The team and other Superwolves and I cheered as we flew after him.

"Matey!" Adventure cheered.

"He's alive!" Fantasy cheered.

"Come on guys!" Richard said as he neared them.

He reached for Adventure and Horror as Fantasy took to the air, and Adventure and Horror leapt into his arms. We followed them as the beanstalk rose to the ledge that the dome was on. Richard, still holding on to Adventure and Horror, reached for the ledge, but then the dragon chomped into the stalk, causing them to almost lose their balance. Richard managed to grab the ledge, and then he climbed onto the ledge and collapsed with Adventure and Horror. Richard then lay on his back exhausted as we neared him.

"Whew. Are you all right?" Fantasy asked Richard.

"Wh-wha?" Richard said, recovering.

"Master, you saved us!" Horror said happily.

"That ya did matey." Adventure said proudly.

Richard, suddenly remembering something, pulled Fantasy's wand out of his pocket. Fantasy took it happily.

"Baby, you're the greatest." Fantasy said, kissing Richard on the cheek.

Richard just smiled humbly.

"How did you do that?" Lizzie asked.

"There were a lot of books inside the dragon, and I just used Jack and the Beanstalk to my advantage." Richard explained.

"I've heard of a love of reading but that's ridiculous." Snowy joked.


	8. The Second Dragon Battle

Suddenly, fire burst upward next to the ledge that we were on! The dragon had burnt off the beanstalk and was now flying after us!

"Richard, you and the books stay here we'll distract the dragon." I ordered.

Having enough of the dragon, Richard nodded and he and the books looked down to watch the team and other Superwolves and I deal with the dragon. We flew around the dragon, forcing him back down. Harry, Hermione, and Ron W took out their swords and tried to slay the dragon, but they couldn't even scratch the scales.

"Potent scales." Sirius commented.

"Guys put those away I said 'distract the dragon' not 'slay the dragon'!" I said angrily. "If he was an evil dragon then that'd be different but he's not!"

"Didn't you notice his red eyes? Voldemort has obviously hypnotized him!" Lily said.

"And that means we can un-hypnotize him!" I pointed out. "Put them away you three."

Harry, Ron W, and Hermione reluctantly obeyed.

"How do you plan to un-hypnotize him?" Brock asked.

"I'm not…wait a minute I think I just got an idea!" I said. "You guys continue I'll be right back!"

I flew into my compartment.

The others continued distracting the dragon, just managing to miss the bursts of fire each time. But as I came back up with a red book in my mouth, I noticed that one of the Superwolf Friends was in danger!

"Tuck look out!" I cried, dropping the book in the process.

Tuck turned around: the dragon was preparing to set him on fire! Tuck froze with horror!

"Tuck!" Brad cried, knocking Tuck out of the way.

Unfortunately Brad got set on fire instead! Brad started to fall down, screaming in pain!

"Brad!" Tuck and Jenny cried.

"Noooo!" Jenny cried, catching him just before he hit the ground.

Jenny flew onto the ledge that Rip and I were on and gently lay him down. I put him out with a burst of water as Rip put a pillow under Brad's head. Meanwhile, Sirius, James, and Lily combined their spells in order to temporarily blind the dragon. This distracted the dragon long enough so that we could concentrate on Brad. Jack came out of our compartment with a bottle of Magical Aloe Vera.

"Don't worry this'll soak past his clothes into his skin." Jack said to Jenny.

Jenny nodded and she and Tuck helped Jack spread the Aloe Vera onto Brad. Brad's skin healed fairly quickly, but he strangely looked too weak to get up, he didn't even open his eyes. Confused and worried, Tuck and Jenny comfortingly rested their hands on Brad's arms. That woke Brad up.

"Hi guys." He said weakly.

"Brad, what's wrong?" Tuck asked, worried.

"It's kinda hard to breathe." Brad answered very weakly before coughing out smoke.

"His lungs must've caught on fire." Numbuh 274 said worriedly.

"Is he going to be all right?" Josefina asked.

"I think so." Jack half-lied. "Especially if we can find some magic here that can help."

"Brad, you-you saved my life." Tuck sobbed.

"That's what brothers are for, they stick together." Brad smiled weakly before gasping and coughing out more smoke.

Jack, Numbuh 274, and I looked at each other and shared the same thought: no one can live very long with burnt lungs. We didn't say anything though, we didn't want Jenny, or Tuck for that matter, to start crying. The three of us knew that we would figure out a way to save Brad, after all we were in the fantasy section, the section with the most magic. Brad actually seemed to get the notion that he could die, because he looked at Jenny as if he wanted to tell her a secret.

"Jenny I…." Brad was interrupted by a fit of coughing.

"What? What is it Brad?" Jenny said.

Brad didn't answer, he was too weak from his burnt lungs and the coughing. He fell asleep instead, hoping that some rest would help him. Jenny and Tuck looked at him with a mixture of sadness and confusion as he started to pale a little.

"What was he going to say?" Kirsten asked.

Everyone else only shrugged…except for me. I had an idea of what Brad was going to tell Jenny, but of course it was his to tell so I didn't say anything. I'm still not going to say anything.

We didn't have any more time to talk about it anyway, because the dragon was starting to recover! Felicity noticed the red book I dropped earlier and picked it up, knowing that I brought it out in order to help deal with the dragon.

"Dragonology?" She gasped in amazement, glancing through the pictures in the book.

"Oh yeah, I thought that book could help us." I answered going over to take the book.

"Dragonology?" Hermione gasped in amazement too. "Boy, the Main World can find anything."

"They've had a lot of practice." I grinned. "Let see…."

I started to look near the back of the book, searching for something that could help us.

"Aha! This could work!" I said, finding a spell in the back.

I flew towards the dragon and hovered in front of him, sending specialized dragon dust blowing at him with my wand and preparing to read the spell. Unfortunately, it was slightly hard to pronounce, so there were some tense moments as I struggled to read the spell out loud:

"Ivàhsi yüduin!  
Enimôr taym inspelz!  
Boyar ugôner gedit!"

The last word was especially hard since I didn't know whether the 'g' in gedit was like the 'g' in goose or the 'g' as in the letter, but I managed to get it right (it was the letter). To everyone's amazement, the dragon's eyes changed. Instead of red they turned into a beautiful multicolored opal look.

"An Antipodean Opaleye!" Hermione gasped. "They're among the least aggressive of all the dragon breeds."

Everyone let out a sigh of relief.

"Thank heavens for that." Darwin said.

To the team and other Superwolves' shock, the dragon and I started talking in some sort of dragonish language! Here's what we said:

_"What happened?"_ The dragon asked.

_"An evil wizard was controlling you."_ I explained. _"I managed to snap you out of it with a taming spell."_

_"You must be a dragonologist then."_ The dragon said.

"N_o, a Superwolf, but I do have a Dragonology book."_

_"Thanks for waking me up, I didn't do any permanent damage did I?"_ The dragon asked.

_"I'm afraid so, one of my friends got caught on fire saving his brother and now his lungs are in very bad shape."_ I said sadly.

_"Brave boy, I'm sorry I harmed him."_

_"It's all right, just so long as you can help us."_ I said. _"We need to know how to heal his lungs, is there anything around here that we can use?"_

_"Actually yes, there's a unicorn herd not to far from here."_

_"Great, I'll contact them a little later…oh, uh, what's your name?"_

_"Silkin. What's yours?"_

_"Miranda."_

_"Nice meeting you, thanks again for freeing me."_

_"Anytime."_

The dragon flew away, and I flew back to the team and other Superwolves, who were open-mouthed.

"How…what…you can speak dragon?" Eliza gasped.

"I can talk to all magical creatures, it's a gift Boss gave me." I explained.

"How can…?" Samantha asked.

"Stone Gods can speak all languages, and that includes animal languages."

"That still doesn't explain why you're the only one of us who can do that." Harry pointed out. "Actually you're the only one of us Superwolves who keeps getting all these 'side effects', what's up with that?"

"Boss…kind of thinks of me as a daughter." I explained.

Everyone just looked at me in astonishment until it sank in. When it did they now knew that these extra powers – 'cupid's eye,' the ability to understand the wind, and being able to communicate with magical creatures – were powers that the Stone Gods themselves have. Boss let me have these powers because he considers me a daughter. We bonded during my training, so not that surprising. As for why he picked me to be the Superwolf Leader in the first place, well, that had to do with multiple reasons: my love of nature, my immunity to things like peer pressure and prejudism, my open-mindedness, and the fact that I had already visited a few Worlds back when dad was working on Space Jam. The Looney Tunes World obviously, and through them I had also visited other toon Worlds like the Disney Toon World and Fleischer Toon World.

Another fit of coughing from Brad interrupted us. We turned and saw that he was growing paler! I quickly ran to the edge of the ledge and spoke some sort of language that my friends couldn't understand. It sounded almost something like a horse, except different, a little musical even. A unicorn herd, calling out the exact same sounds, galloped over to the bottom of the mountain, and looked shocked to see that I wasn't a unicorn.

I talked to them, telling them about Brad, and the leader agreed to help. He said that bravery and love – brother love in this case – like that should be rewarded. He climbed up to us, and approached Brad. Everyone stared, especially those who had never seen a unicorn before, as the unicorn raised a leg over Brad. A few people gasped as the unicorn cut his own leg with his horn, causing his blood to flow into Brad's mouth! Those who had never met any unicorns before were also shocked to find that his blood was silver colored! After a few moments, the unicorn then used his other hoof to wipe his blood over the cut. The cut soon disappeared, and Brad started to wake up and get his color back! He was all right! Brad stared open mouthed and wide-eyed as he saw the unicorn next to him. The unicorn just smiled, and then started to leave without even waiting for Brad to thank him…Brad was a little speechless at the moment anyway. I thanked him in unicorn language as he passed me and he bowed back before rejoining his herd. Everyone stared speechless for a while, until James, Lily, and Sirius as well as my three fellow Superwolves got their voices back.

"Unicorn blood! It can save you even if you're an inch from death!" Ron W said.

Everyone else could only say words of astonishment as Jenny and Tuck hugged Brad. Jenny actually seemed to forget that Brad wanted to tell her something, or else she realized that he was only going to tell her earlier just in case he died, because she didn't mention it. Brad's wings were still burnt from the fire, so Jenny helped him as we flew up back to Richard and the books, who were also very astonished by all that happened.


	9. PlayFighting Voldemort

We all walked towards the doors on the dome, and saw the words Look to the Books on them. The doors opened by themselves, and we walked into a room with another dome, a much smaller one, in front of us. The dome had a band of metal running across the top, but the most amazing part was a strange twister that whirled around in the middle of the dome. As we neared the dome, a figure approached us…Voldemort! Richard and the books moved to the back of the team and other Superwolves and I as we prepared to fight.

_"Congratulations on surviving my minions, but now you will die!"_ Voldemort said as he raised his wand…

In the split second afterward his wand disappeared! Stunned, he searched the ground thinking that he had dropped it somehow.

"*Ahem*. Looking for this?" Penny P smiled, holding up Voldemort's wand!

"I love freezing time!" Rip laughed.

The rest of us cheered as Voldemort looked traumatized at a muggle out-witting him.

"You thinking what I'm thinking?" Grim grinned to Penny P.

"Yeah." Penny P grinned back. "Go long guys!" She called tossing Voldemort's wand behind us.

Grim and the kids ran ahead after the wand.

"I got it!" Felicity said, catching the wand.

_"Come back here! Give me my wand back you mudbloods!"_ Voldemort yelled angrily, running after them.

Pretty soon everyone except for Richard, the books, Rip, and the four of us joined in. Voldemort ran after everyone else as they tossed his wand to each other, but he didn't have a single bit of luck in getting his wand back.

"Hey aren't you guys going to join in the fun?" Lilo asked, noticing that we had stayed behind.

"Nah, we've already done our scores against him you guys go ahead." Hermione smiled.

Lilo smiled and went back to the others.

"My Lord!" Someone behind us called.

It was a Death Eater! The Death Eater tossed another wand to Voldemort and he caught it!

"Avada…." Ron W began, but the Death Eater disapparated before he could kill him.

Now we turned to make sure that our friends were able to dodge Voldemort's spells. Most of them were able to and did continue the fun, but those who hadn't gone through many adventures of their own, like some of the American Girls, decided to join us and just watch. At one point, Numbuh One and Numbuh Five played the 'fake pass' move on Voldemort, causing Voldemort to chase Numbuh Five while Numbuh One still had the wand. He then passed it onto Lizzie….

_"Give me back my wand or I'll kill you!"_ Voldemort threatened, having trapped Numbuh Five.

Numbuh Five's only response to that was to hold out her empty hands with a grin.

Confused, Voldemort looked around for a sign of his wand. Numbuh Five took that opportunity to ditch him, and she rejoined everyone else. Voldemort moved to the middle of the 'running-around' Superwolf Friends, and after a few minutes unfortunately spotted Numbuh Three with his wand! Deciding to quit running and start taking action, he raised the wand that the Death Eater had given him!

_"CRUCIO!"_ Voldemort yelled, getting Numbuh Three with the spell!

Numbuh Three collapsed onto the ground screaming in pain as Voldemort's wand sailed through the air and landed by Numbuh Five without her noticing.

"Why you…HIYA!" Numbuh Four cried, leaping through the air and hitting Voldemort's face with his foot.

This caused Voldemort to not only lose his aim but also to lose his back-up wand. Numbuh Four grabbed it and left Voldemort groaning on the floor (in both pain and embarrassment).

"Numbuh Five, grab the wand by your foot!" Numbuh One ordered. "Numbuh Two, help me carry Numbuh Three."

They all did. Numbuh One and Numbuh Two carried Numbuh Three to me, and I healed her with the Reparo spell. Obviously having had too much, Numbuh Three decided to watch along with the rest of us. Everyone else continued driving Voldemort crazy, even crazier now that he had two wands to try to get back.

Having enough, Voldemort suddenly turned into a giant snake! Not being stupid enough to continue under these conditions, everyone started running back to us. Josefina, having the back-up wand, tossed over our way and Hermione blew it up with one blast from her wand. Unfortunately Timmy, who had Voldemort's wand, fell behind again and Voldemort trapped him with his tail! Voldemort was about to strike, but unexpectedly a giant pink snake knocked Voldemort aside before he could!

"Get away from him!" The pink snake hissed; it was Wanda!

She and Voldemort started fighting….

Timmy then heard barking, and looked around for the source.

"Timmy!" Jimmy N called, flying Goddard over to him.

Timmy grabbed Jimmy N's outstretched hand, and Jimmy N flew Timmy back to us.

Suddenly, Voldemort had gotten Wanda by the neck with his fangs! He then tossed Wanda to the ground, and she fell unconscious as she turned back into her fairy form. Voldemort then prepared to strike the final strike, but before he could a giant green snake knocked him aside!

"Get away from my wife!" The green snake hissed; it was Cosmo!

Cosmo and Voldemort now started fighting, except this time Cosmo got Voldemort by the neck! Cosmo then threw Voldemort into the wall, and turned back into his fairy form as he went straight to Wanda…. Unfortunately, Voldemort soon recovered and was about to strike both Cosmo and Wanda, but Harry stopped him by killing him with his immortal-killing wand. Voldemort exploded like his fellow clones, and we all went straight to Wanda.

"Wanda." Timmy and Cosmo both sobbed.

I went to Rip, and then came back with a vial of bezoar. After healing her neck, I poured the bezoar down her throat and soon she woke up. Cosmo and Timmy hugged her.

"We thought we lost you." Timmy whispered.

After Wanda got up we went back to the dome.


	10. Written WindUp

Unexpectedly, another figure soon appeared. Some of us frowned suspiciously.

"Who's there?" Richard asked.

The figure, looking familiar, stepped closer.

"The Pagemaster." Adventure said as the books bowed.

"Hey! How'd you get here?" Richard asked angrily.

"Quit it!" Fantasy said through her teeth. "We're in the presence of The Pagemaster."

"I know who he is!" Richard snapped. "He's the guy who did all this to us! Do you have any idea what we've been though?"

"Tell me." The Pagemaster smiled.

"We were nearly torn apart by a crazed doctor! And I myself was made a slave by a bunch of mangy pirates and eaten – got that? – **eaten** by a fire breathing dragon!" Richard said angrily.

"He don't mean it my Pagemaster." Horror said nervously. "He don't mean it."

"Not to mention being tossed, squashed, and scared practically to death!" Richard finished. "Plus my friends almost got killed countless times!"

"Actually that was Voldemort's doing." James reminded him.

"Okay forget that, but even so we were in a lot of danger!" Richard snapped.

"Yet you stand before me." The Pagemaster smiled.

"Well…yeah." Richard said, confused.

"That's not the point!" Clover snapped.

"Actually it is." I smiled.

"Huh?" Alex said.

"Think boy!" The Pagemaster said to Richard. "What kind of an adventure would you have had if I'd brought you here with the turn of a page?"

We suddenly heard familiar evil cackling, and the image of Mr. Hyde appeared in the twister! We all gasped, but then Mr. Hyde turned back into Dr. Jekyll.

"You prevailed over evil." Dr. Jekyll said to Richard.

Dr. Jekyll then turned into Captain Ahab!

"Ah, you looked Moby Dick in the eye boy." Ahab said.

Captain Ahab then turned into John Silver!

"Ah, you had pirates' tough me lad, and don't no one speak any different." Silver said.

"If I had brought you here from the start, you never would have found the courage to face your own fears." The Pagemaster explained.

The dragon, Silkin, then appeared in the twister with a roar…but then stopped and waved to us. I waved back, and even a few members of the team and the other Superwolves slightly waved.

"And in doing so, you triumph here and always." The Pagemaster finished.

A familiar image appeared on the dome…it was the live-action Richard unconscious on the library floor!

"Hey is that…that's me!" Richard said.

"That **was** you." The Pagemaster corrected.

"Uh Pagemaster…." Sheen said, looking uncomfortable.

"Yes?" The Pagemaster smiled.

"If we're down there too please don't show us." Carl finished for Sheen.

"Don't worry, that sort of thing only happens to live action people." The Pagemaster smiled.

Jimmy N and his friends looked very relieved.

"I'm ready to go home now." Richard said.

The team and other Superwolves and I stared at him as Horror sighed sadly.

"I mean: **we're** ready." Richard smiled, looking at his old friend and new friends as he and Horror hugged.

"The world awaits." The Pagemaster said, lifting us into the air magically.

"Whoa!" Richard said.

"Godspeed to you everyone!" The Pagemaster called after us.

"Hey wait for me!" Horror called as he entered the twister last.

We screamed as we spun around in the twister. Soon the team and other Superwolves and I landed in Rip, but Richard and the books continued twisting around in the twister as it turned into paint. The paint also began to turn Jimmy N and his friends back into their 3D selves. Rip then fell through the dome and landed back into the live-action library, landing a few feet away from Richard's body.

We looked up again and saw what looked like a stormy sky as the cartoon Richard fell down and landed back into his live-action self. The three books then landed next to Richard, except they were now live-action and inanimate. We looked up again, and saw that the stormy sky had turned back into the mural. Boy were we disgusted to find that the mural actually had images of characters that we had encountered with Richard, talk about a cruel irony. We then noticed Richard's library card floating down and landing next to him. Richard opened his eyes and stared at the image of the Pagemaster on the mural.

"You took quite a spill young man." A familiar voice said.

"Huh?" Richard said, still looking at the Pagemaster.

The librarian appeared and looked down on him, covering up the Pagemaster's image in the process.

"Are you all right?" The librarian asked.

Richard only got up and automatically ran towards the exit.

"Careful, you'll slip again!" The librarian called after him before starting to pick up the three books.

Richard stopped and realized that he forgot the books.

"Hey, wait a minute! Wait a minute!" Richard called, running back. "Wait! Uh, I forgot something."

Richard picked up his library card.

"Here." He said, taking all three books from the librarian and giving the librarian his library card.

"I'm afraid you can only check out two." The librarian said, taking a book from the top of the pile.

"Horror? But I promised him." Richard said.

"You promised whom?" The librarian asked.

"Horror." Sirius said. "The other two are Adventure and Fantasy."

"He promised all three of them." Lily added.

"Look I need…just this once?" Richard asked.

"Shhh. I have a talent for guessing what people need." The librarian said.

The team and other Superwolves and I gave each other a knowing smile.

"Just this once." The librarian said, giving Richard back Horror.

Richard ran back towards the exit, and we started to follow but then I stopped Rip. The librarian's voice was a little too familiar and I had just realized why.

"Say, uh, next time you do that to us can you lay off the headless horseman and the lava?" I grinned.

The team and other Superwolves stared at me.

"Can I…? It was your warlock enemy who did all that to you!" The librarian said sternly. "Oops."

"Got ya." I smiled.

"You're the Pagemaster?" Molly stared wide-eyed.

The librarian/Pagemaster just smiled a knowing smile. We grinned back and waved good-bye before leaving in order to catch up with Richard.

When we got back outside Richard ripped off the front part of the bike so that it looked like a regular bike, put the books in his bike basket, and then pedaled away without even putting his helmet back on. We left and soon got to the bike ramp that the neighborhood kids set up. Richard paused for a moment.

"He isn't gonna…is he?" Addy whispered.

Richard suddenly started pedaling towards the ramp! He then pedaled up the ramp and leapt over the metal pipe that was in the middle!

"Yes!" Richard cheered as he landed; he then stopped and waited for us.

Kevin left through his compartment, and came back up with his bike. As we expected, he followed Richard over the ramp. Rip did too, and the rest of the team and other Superwolves and I laughed. Richard grinned.

"Good. That was definitely good." He said before pedaling away.

"That was the first time he had ever said that." I smiled, proud of him. "At least so far as I know."

When we arrived at his house, he did something else that his old self would have never done….


	11. The Parents Find Out

Since Richard's parents weren't home, obviously because they were looking for him, we decided to stay up and wait for them while Richard slept. After a few hours their car pulled into the driveway.

"I can't imagine where he could be, maybe we should call the police." Mrs. Tyler said worriedly; then she noticed Richard's bike. "Alan, he's home!"

She then noticed us by the foot of the tree with the treehouse in it.

"Where's Richard?" Mrs. Tyler asked.

We only grinned and pointed up. Mrs. Tyler looked up and smiled.

"Alan." She said.

Richard was sleeping in the treehouse, which we could plainly see thanks to the light of the lantern that was up there.

"It's impossible." Mr. Tyler said, looking up too.

"After the adventure we've had today, this is actually very possible." Kim smiled.

"Adventure?" Mr. Tyler repeated.

"It's a long story." Ron S said.

Mr. and Mrs. Tyler nodded and just climbed up the ladder.

"Rich?" Mr. Tyler whispered.

Richard was in a deep sleep so he didn't answer. Mrs. Tyler reached over and picked up Richard's glasses.

"We probably should put him in his bed." She said.

"Let's let him sleep up here tonight." Mr. Tyler said.

Mrs. Tyler left with a smile and Mr. Tyler covered Richard with his jacket. He then kissed Richard goodnight

"Love you Richie." He said, turning off the lantern.

Mr. and Mrs. Tyler then waved goodnight to us and Mr. Tyler opened the back door to the house for Mrs. Tyler.

"Good-night son." Mr. Tyler whispered before entering the house himself.

The lights in side the house soon turned off as Mr. and Mrs. Tyler left for bed. The team and other Superwolves and I started to leave for bed too, but….

"It's dark out here," Horror's voice unexpectedly said! "I wish there was a night-light."

"Honey, wish granted." Fantasy's voice replied.

The lantern magically turned back on!

"Ooh." Horror gasped; we then heard him laugh. "Hooray! Hooray!" He cheered quietly.

We then heard someone taking a deep breath.

"Breathe it in mateys." Adventure's voice said. "This be the land of Adventure, you can lay to that."

We then heard Horror sobbing.

"Come here handsome, why you cryin'?" Fantasy said.

"Because I have friends." Horror explained before sniffling.

Adventure chuckled.

"That you do matey." He said. "Aye, that you do. *Ahem* you know what would make this a happy ending? A kiss."

"Duh, okay." Horror said.

We then heard a loud smack.

"I meant from her!" Adventure growled.

Fantasy and the rest of us laughed. That woke Richard up.

"Oh hi guys, I thought you only talked as cartoons." Richard said to the books.

"Sorry we woke you up." Horror said.

"Forget it." Richard said. "I'm just glad you guys can still talk."

Rip flew us up, and we saw the books as they were when they were cartoons…except they were live-action!

"We usually don't, the Pagemaster doesn't like us to do this." Fantasy explained.

"I don't think he'll mind, especially considering we already figured out that the librarian is the Pagemaster." I smiled.

"He is?" Richard gasped.

We nodded, and the books looked surprised that we had figured out that.

"Oh well, let's just get some sleep." Adventure said. "And the next time I ask for a kiss I want it to be from her!"

"In your dreams!" Fantasy retorted.

We all laughed, except for Adventure of course, and Richard went back to sleep as the rest of us went to bed.

_The next morning…._

We had breakfast with Richard outside and we told Richard's parents about the Adventure we had yesterday. They were shocked about all the times Richard and the rest of us almost got killed, but were proud whenever Richard showed bravery. Soon, a well-known light on Rip flashed, and I quickly went over to check on the world we were supposed to go to.

"Guys, it's time to go back to Pride Rock!" I said happily.

My friends cheered…except for Ichabod.

"Miranda, I've kind of had fun, but the dangers we encountered were just a little too much." He said. "Especially, well, you know…."

"It's all right, I actually expected this." I nodded.

The portal to Ichabod's world opened. Ichabod waved good-bye as he entered the portal, and we waved good-bye back just before the portal closed. Now it was our time to leave because the portal to The Lion King World opened. Richard and his parents waved good-bye as the books waved from inside the treehouse. We waved good-bye as we left, and prepared for another adventure with the Pride Landers and more antics from Timon and Pumbaa. Unfortunately, this Adventure would become completely different from what we expected….


End file.
